We Were Almost There
by almakazam
Summary: "If we ended up together, everything would've been easy and perfect… wouldn't it? But love is complicated and unpredictable. And what's meant to be is meant to be. For the two of you, you've chosen the difficult path. But love always finds a way."
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

"Seriously though, Claire," Doug's eyebrows furrowed as he added, "You're just probably drunk."

"I am definitely not. I don't even drink." I arrogantly answered with a flip of my blond locks. "Well, I wish I was drunk or high or crazy or what; but the problem is I'm not."

He shook his head. Finally, he let out a rather heavy sigh; his deep blue eyes were unbelieving and worried. "Dear Goddess… Tell me you're lying."

"I wouldn't turn this bitter if I was lying. Even Ann's hurt."

"Hmm… my poor sweetie locked herself up in her room after they talked earlier…"

"She still can't believe it."

"Damn it," he remarked followed by his usual face palm gesture. "I couldn't deny it, though… I do see it, but I guess since we're not having any affirmation…"

"Denying reality since it seems so unlikely; we're in the same boat. But this time… We have the confirmation." I answered, hinting no compassion in my tone.

But that was just my voice.

"Tears…" Doug said softly, and handed me a tissue. "I believe you now."

I thanked him for the offer, and quickly wiped the moist away. "It still hurts... Even though I'd already had a hunch about it ever since… Even though I've been acting so tough, it really still hurts so badly… I think I may never escape this nightmare."

Doug patted me on the back and goes, "Life goes on."

_Hello. Let me introduce myself. I am Clarisse Alexis Rosebelle; Claire for short. I am a twenty-six year old farmer who had lived in the simple village of Mineral Town for three years, content with her ordinary life._

And maybe because I was so used to having an average life, I was never prepared to handle drama and such, especially regarding my emotions and decisions. I couldn't think quite well when one of the biggest pains in my entire life came.

And oh yes. Let me share this "pain" I'm saying.

The love of my life—well, not really, but I really like him that much, fell in love with my best friend. And to make the story even more thrilling, my best friend likes him too.

Sounds cliché, isn't it?

Not really.

Let's rewind the time. Let's start from the day… I had confessed to my friends of my feelings for this guy… Spring the thirtieth of last year.


	2. Rewind

_**Spring the thirtieth.**_

We were hanging around by the hot spring, taking a rest after helping Gray the whole afternoon mine up some silver ore. I rested my head on the cool rock wall and closed my eyes. I felt nostalgic; so my mind started playing memories and a silent soliloquy flowed as well.

_"We have nothing to talk about anymore. Things change." Jill quipped and turned her back on me._

She was my best friend. My soul sister, my confidante, my elder sibling… and now I lost her.

That was last autumn… When we had a fight about me leaving the group and especially me finding another best friend, which was a misunderstanding, Jill had enough. She didn't want to get hurt and she was tired of listening to me.

She said so many hurtful words that I didn't expect. I was shocked and horrified to know that all this time, she was pained by my actions.

She said I broke my promise of leaving her alone. But it was all a misinterpretation…  
I couldn't get mad with her. I loved my best friend so much. I wrote a letter to her everyday saying sorry and it was never my intention to leave our circle of friends. I told her I was just merely reaching out to others… But I guess in the process of reaching out, I accidentally stepped out of my boundaries.

On the first week of winter, my best friend relationship with Jill sadly ended. She refused to take any apologies from me as it wouldn't change anything. I respected her decision, but still cared for her from a distance. Our other friends, Muffy, Lumina, Flora and Celia, tried to reconcile us, but Jill would always get irritated and I had no choice but to give up… though I never lost hope that someday, we'll be best of friends again. I still contact them and visit them once in a while if I have time after farm work up until today.

A short time right after that incident, the ones Jill accused of as my "new" best friends, Gray and Cliff were there to the rescue. They said they would be glad to have me, and so the three of us started hanging out more often than when I was still befriending them at first.

Well, it's not like they can replace her. Of course, Jill would still be my best friend forever. The two boys understand that, and always assured me that we'll be pals again.

Many said I've become louder and noisier, but cheerier as well. My days were filled with endless laughter and pranks with those two; who would've known Cliff to be a really good comedian beneath his very timid exterior, and Gray to be such a caring and talkative person behind his cold expressions. I guess the cover doesn't really say much about the book for these two.

In the first few weeks of our tiny army of three, we've grown warmly close to each other. I've seen Cliff and Gray as inseparable, and now they are welcoming me into their world. I was happy. I have to admit that the fact that it's a new experience—having a close bond with the opposite gender, is a fun and exciting one. I spent the Christmas and New Year's with the two, having the best time of our lives in the winter. They always dropped by the farm to eat and chitchat with me since I live alone. Spring came, and it rained chocolates on the fourteenth.

Yeah, I remember having a special package from a certain someone then, it came all the way from the city.

Then suddenly, a voice shook my thoughts. Opening my eyes, the boys were laughing at me.

"What?" I yawned. "Did I drool?"

"You like him? Seriously?" Gray chuckled and patted my head.

"Huh?"

"You just mumbled something." Cliff laughed. "It went exactly like this, 'Mmm, I miss that mmmurple… bandana… guymm… Thanks… mmfor the mmmcookies…"

"I… I d-did?!" I gasped bewilderedly. I suddenly got all agitated and went, "No! I mean… well, y-yeah, but just keep it a secret, though! I used to tease Jill and him being cute together, where in fact, I was really the one who likes him! I mean, Trent, Elli and Rick know about this too."

"So defensive." They snickered.

"No wonder you were so excited this morning," Cliff said. "Last day of spring… the day he comes here."

"And I bet Rick isn't really in approval for your choice of guy?" The blacksmith commented.

"He despises him!"

"Well, yeah." they said in unison.

"Trent, on the other hand, well, when I told him about it, he just smiled and kept making corny Kai jokes every time I visit his clinic…" I murmured, shaking my head at the image of Trent's almost unreal, mischievous face.

"Ha! Trent, making jokes? Impossible…" Gray said, laughing.

"Uh, yes. He does make jokes. Corny ones." Cliff answered. He and Trent used to be friends a little while back, before Gray became his best friend.

"But I don't think he's okay with the idea that I like Kai, though he just laughs it off…"

"Eh? Really?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like he's hinting me that Kai would hurt me… Or maybe it's just me. Then Elli, well, she's pretty fine about the whole thing… except…"

"Except?" They tilted their heads in curiosity.

"She hasn't told me what it is. I asked for clues, and all she had to say was, 'Rick, Trent and I have been guessing this a long time, but it's just a rumor. Ha ha ha, this gossip is one of the reasons why Rick really hates him.' And I never got to know what it was."

"And I bet Rick has a thousand reasons to hate that guy… I wonder which one." Gray frowned.

"Elli doesn't like Kai?" Cliff assumed, almost surprised.

"Not in that way, I guess." I shrugged. "She's just neutral and typically nice around him, like he's just another guy in the town… unlike Popuri."

"That girl…" Gray shook his head as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"I know."

"Ha ha. Anyway, does Kai know you like him?"

"No… Unless I'm obvious."

Kai. He was best known as a playboy, according to Rick and the other male populace of the village, but is seen as a sweet gentleman by the women. He alternately visits the beaches in Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley, and this year he's coming here.

Kai is my best guy friend; he knows me better than Gray, Rick, and Cliff… But I guess Trent still knows me best.

"I didn't know you were friends, though… but from what I remember, he's told me about how nice and cheerful you are." Gray's brows rose, teasing. "Aside from Cliff, Kai's my other best friend, just so you know."

I blushed and turned to face Cliff instead. "What about you Cliff? Are you friends with him?"

"Not really. We talk about stuff, and that's all."

"It'll be nice if you guys were friends too. I think Ann and him are close as well."

"They're like siblings. They're a bit inseparable when they get absorbed in their conversation." Gray sighed. "Cooking, sports and city life—usual topics."

"Oh." I nodded. "I'm not particularly close with Ann, but we are friends. Sometimes she scares me with her loud voice."

"Now, now. Don't change the topic. Why don't you tell us about, Kai?" Gray peered at me playfully.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Geez, Gray. Why so interested in that?"

"I'm eager to hear the story as well." Cliff smiled.

"You guys are like old women."

"Why?"

"You love gossip! Like Sasha, Manna and Anna… Ugh. Oh well."


	3. Best Friends

_I first met him on the first summer I lived here. He was cute, I thought, and was immediately attracted to his bubbly aura and large, puppy-like eyes. Added that he was an amazing chef and a real sweetheart too, he was almost perfect for me. We became friends in a short time after I began calling him, "Inu", the Japanese term for dog, since his bright eyes do remind me of innocent puppies in some way. And he had started calling me his master in such a sweet and cute manner, very childlike. I told Jill about him then, and she just laughed, though she told me to be careful around him._

"It's just a crush." I assured her. I teased her then that maybe she'd like Kai as well when they meet.

She giggled and smacked me on the back. "Maybe not."

When the second summer came, Kai asked me to visit his All-You-Can-Eat event in the valley, and said that he also wanted to meet Jill and have time with me after three seasons of not seeing his "master". Finally, my best girl friend met my best guy friend.

On that day, we were all pretty delighted to meet and know each other better… and on the same day, I felt that it wasn't a simple crush anymore.

I know. I know it would be a bit risky, given that there are friends who don't like him for me—Rick and Trent for that matter, lots of girls really do adore and like him… and most especially that he has a girl friend back in the city. But… I think I've fallen for my best guy friend.

After the event in the valley, I escorted Jill back to her farm.

"I'll have to admit, I like his eyes." She said in approval.

"Wow, you noticed his eyes too? It's the first feature that really caught my attention."

"They're big, bright and deep… Uh, I can't find the right adjective…"

"Um, I use puppy-like to describe 'em…" I sheepishly grinned.

"Right!" She chuckled and gave me a highfive. "But that's just his eyes… Other than that, I'm not impressed with his personality."

"What in particular?" I'm really awed by Jill's mature and unfathomable way of thinking; like she could almost see through anyone just by looking at them.

"Y'know, he's immature. And he's so vain, like Rock!" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's pretty sweet and nice, but you should know that his personality goes deeper than that… Not in a really bad way though, but it's kinda bothering me… I just can't point my finger at it. And definitely a flirt."

"I think you're a psychic. Amazing observation."

"From now on, I'm going to call him 'vain'."

"He's still my dog, I guess." I laughed lightly.

"Ah, reminds me. His cooking is awesome. Different from Ruby's and Doug's… but still as good. Mmm."

"Ha ha! I'm full. I tried every dish he cooked."

"Heh. Anyways, you're his best friend, how do you describe him?"

That question made me stop and think. Describe?

No, she's asking me something more than that. How do I see Kai? How do I perceive him? What do I know about him?

All I know that he's sweet, nice, gentle, an amazing chef and swimmer, well, he's a flirt all right. He loves pineapples and pizza and is vain about his looks… He has problems with his family, especially with his father. He dislikes the cooler seasons and obviously loves summer. He loves his girlfriend, Cheska. They've been together for four years, and are each others first love. Even though Kai likes getting close with other girls, he's pretty much in love with her.

What more? I tried digging for more information in my mind.

I looked up at Jill and she smiled at me. She was trying to make me realize that I don't know him all that well. "Sigh. I know what you're thinking. Thanks, Jill."

"Not that it's a bad thing though; adds mystique to your relationship." She snickered.

"Ow, cut that out! The guy's got a girlfriend, I'm his friend and this is just a crush."

"Well, did I say anything about it not being just a simple crush?" She eyed me teasingly.  
"Defensive much, dude. You really do like him, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Don't really know."

"He's a flirt, Claire. One major turn-off. Better be careful around that infatuation of yours, eh? Plus, his girl friend… What's her name again? Che… Cherise?"

"It's Cheska." I laughed, then sighed heavily after a while. "And… I know, I know."

"Besides… You've gotten over Trent already?"

I cringed a bit. "Uh…"

She chuckled. "Not quite, I see. Ha ha ha. He's the first guy we've ever crushed on."

I laughed along with her. "Yeah, the first guy that we both liked."

You see, Jill and I have different types for guys. She likes serious, hard-working and reliable ones, like Marlin and my cousin Jack. I, on the other hand, go for the sweet, mysterious and gentle type; Kai and Cliff, I've admired them. Amazingly though, Doctor Trent had all the qualities and possessed two more traits which both captivated us: his impossible mischievousness and wittiness. He was our first male best friend ever since Jill and I decided to settle as farmers around these parts, but we've met him since high was actually our batch valedictorian. After a few weeks of a lucky twist of fate that he resides in this little town as well, he gradually opened up to us and we saw that the doctor, aside from his obvious intelligence, likes to play around using his wit and words.

"I'm the original girlfriend." She reminded me playfully. "Concubine."

"Ha ha, of course I know you're the original. Well, we couldn't do anything against, ehem, the real one, right?"

"Elli's a lucky woman. She'll be really happy with Trent."

"Of that I'm sure." I nodded. "Ah, here we are now. Get a good night's sleep, 'kay?"

"Sure. Good night Claire. Take care on your way home.

That was just one of the most memorable nights I ever had. "Well dudes? That's all I can tell you."

"Sigh. I suddenly missed seeing you two together." Gray smiled kindly at me. "Surely, from that story of yours, one can't miss the fact that you and Jill are very close."

"I miss her." I nodded.

Cliff had a funny expression on his face—turned red and pink then would smile nervously.

"What's wrong Cliff?" I asked him. "You're blushing."

"I didn't know… that you liked me." He admitted after a while.

"Oh…" I felt my cheeks warm and chuckled uneasily. "Ha ha ha! Y-Yeah, I used to have a crush on you when I first moved here. You were so cute being all shy in the church back then!"

"Anyways… wow, that Jill… She's an observer." Gray commented.

"Yeah… But up until now, I wonder what's that something that bothered her."

"That got me thinking as well." He agreed. "I mean, I'm having doubts about him regarding… er… uh, never mind."

"What?"

"No, nothing…"

Cliff and I looked at each other, then back at Gray. I guess we should just let it slide for now.

"By the way, I didn't know you liked Trent before." The blacksmith once again became intrigued.

"Now you know."  
"Can't believe he's actually… y'know, like that. Teasing and mischievous and all."

"Well, can't believe you are this much of a gossiper yourself, Gray!" I chuckled, smacking his back. "You, Cliff and Trent really have interesting personalities to hide."

"Ha ha. Is that so?" Cliff scratched the back of his head and laughed along. "I've known Trent, and yeah, he's definitely that kind of person. He used to crack corny jokes with me and then I laugh… at him."

"Kinda unbelievable, seeing him so serious and quiet in the clinic."

"Like you two. You are unbelievable and incredible as well." I hugged Gray and Cliff. "I'm really so glad you two are my best friends. Someday, I hope you'll get to be friends with Jill…"

They snuggled closer to me. And as the minutes ticked by, we just simply watched the birds fly over the horizon and the last of the cherry blossom petals raining down from the trees. It would be summer in a few hours, and there's a festival coming up too.

"I feel hungry." I complained after a period of idle silence.

The two of them patted my back. "Best if we go back to the inn now, eh?"

"Sure, I'll ask Doug to whip me some cake and strawberry milkshake!" I exclaimed, hopping merrily as I descended from the small hill. "And I can't wait for tomorrow! Beach swimming!"

"Beach swimming… or the guy by the beach?" Cliff shouted.

"S-shut up." I turned around and stuck my tongue out at the two, walking backwards. The wind blew harshly so my hair got all messed up, but it created a little whirlwind of the cherry blossoms. It was so beautiful that I had to stop and stare at the place to picture all of it in my mind. I found myself having this goofy smile on my face as I was surrounded by swirling and soaring pink petals, like it was in an endless realm of spring time. I thought, if Jill was here, she would immediately get her camera to get a shot of this awesome scene.

"It's nice." Gray said, nodding with a smile. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Amazing." Cliff agreed.

"What a way to end the spring!" I yelled happily at the sky and circled like the idiot I am. I got all dizzy and my legs stumbled around, but two arms draped my back and legs before I hit the ground.

"Ha ha… Thanks…" I answered weakly, and when I finally got a clear picture of whose arms were actually carrying me. "Oh my f—"

Cliff clapped his hands, like he just watched a good ending of a play and repeated what I said. "Well, what a way to end the spring, it is! Ha ha!"

Gray laughed out loud as he approached us. "Ha ha ha. Nice timing. Well, I didn't get the chance to actually talk to you this morning. Welcome back, Kai."

"Hey guys. Thanks! Good to be home." He grinned and helped me stand up. "Are you still dizzy?"

"I-I'm fine! Just got… a little carried away by the scenery…"

"Yeah… Walking here I saw a bit of it too. And found you spinning around. Ha ha. So cute of you, master." Kai laughed lightly and gently brushed away the locks of hair on my face. "I really missed you!"

I think I might have exploded by then when he hugged me after that.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Gray coughed, looking at me mockingly. "We should all go back to the inn and walk Claire home after dinner."

"Yeah, yeah!" I screamed and marched off hurriedly ahead of the three. "My cake and milkshake await me!"

I heard Kai laugh, and small smile formed on my warm face.


	4. Just For Us

He lost to Trent.

It's been more than a week after the first of summer. Kai couldn't get over the fact that he placed second in the annual swimming festival, Trent getting the first place. I got third, Ann with fourth, Popuri for the fifth placer, and Gray with sixth place. Kai's been the champion in the festival for how many years, until I came in and beat his ass two years ago. That was the same day I got attracted to his charm… Rather than sullen, he was impressed that I took his place and said that he doesn't mind losing to me anyway. Last year, I reigned again as the swimming champion, and Trent landed around third or fourth. Kai didn't join because he was busy preparing for the festival in Forget-Me-Not Valley. It's kind of a surprise that the doctor won this time around, but I'm perfectly fine with it.

"C'mon, smile, okay?" I said to him. His head was down low as we strolled along the sea shore. It was quite a lazy Friday afternoon and since both of us were done with work, we decided to have some time off together.

Kai's eyes gazed at me kindly, and he smiled. "Sigh. I lost. Haven't won the festival ever since…"

"Ever since I joined. I'm awesome, Kai." I tried to make him smile, even just a little. It worked, though.

"He he. Of course you are, master. You're awesome and cute."

I rolled my eyes and tried to face away. I couldn't let him see the face of a tomato. "Uh-huh…"

"Losing sucks… Losing the title, losing important things, losing important people…"

"Yeah, I know." _Like Jill._

"Can I hug you?"

"Wha… What?"

"I just need a hug… so that this stupid feeling of losing would go away. You always make me feel better, you know." He stopped walking and stretched his arms, waiting for me.

"What a baby."

"Aww, come on."

I exhaled noisily and uneasily, and hugged him. He snuggled me close to his chest and didn't let go of me for a long while. Though I would admit that this is sort of uncomfortable—my heart pounding and the need to control my hands from trembling, I didn't want to leave my place. His arms draped around me, hearing his slow pace of breathing with his head resting on mine felt so surreal but at the same time, secure.

Ah, but I know I needed to break away. My best friend had a girlfriend. It isn't right to let this go any longer. Well, not that he likes me, but…

"So, do you feel better now…?" I asked him as I turned away and tried to walk casually ahead.

"Yeah… Thanks. I think I'm a new man now." He chuckled and caught up with me. "How about you, how are you dealing with your problem?"

"You mean about Jill?"

"Yeah. Your letters to me back then made me feel that you were really having a hard time." Kai sighed, his eyes drooped.

"I think I'm okay… I just miss her badly."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were so down. I wished I had comforted you in person, not just through the letters." He patted my head and frowned.

"Your letters make me smile, idiot. They remind me that I've always got a friend to count on, to listen to me and all my petty rants, to show me that I'm not alone."

"Being your faithful dog, I swear not to leave my master's side. Ever."

"Silly. So how are things going for you and Cheska?" I chuckled and looked at him in the eye.

"Oh. I have my own life, and she has hers."

I was puzzled by his response. "What does that mean?"

"We've broken up weeks ago, maybe just a few days before I sailed back to Mineral Town."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard it right. She broke up with me."

"But… all these years… you were together… what a loss…" I shook my head. I was so surprised. Cheska and Kai had been the ultimate couple, from the city to here. Kai was a known person back in the city due to his family background of being amazing chefs and gourmets. Cheska's also popular—being a supermodel and heiress to a big time company.

"I know… Heh. Sucks to lose her… to lose everything."

Now I understood why he was so bitter these days. No wonder his former warm, bright eyes were so surly and depressed. He had been smiling about and acting so normal in front of everybody but he was so crushed deep inside… having to cope up with life without Cheska.

"But… B-but isn't there a… a way to get you guys back together?"

Kai was silent for a period. Sighing, he sat down on the sand. "She's been asking for a break-up since the autumn… I didn't want to end it."

I sat quietly beside him. I jerked a bit when his head leaned on mine. "Why… Why did she…?"

"Embarrassing, actually…" He chuckled without humor. "It's my fault."

I grimaced. "What on earth did you do?"

"There were rumors going on… but I'll keep that to myself. That was just a part of the reason. It's actually because I… well… befriended most of her friends…"

I covered my face with my palm, displeased. "I think 'flirted' would fit better."

"We were just friends!"

"Maybe for you, but what about those other girls? What if they actually did like you?"

"Fine… well, I know the girls did like me… Invited me to clubs and parties and all…"

"Say what?"

"There, that's the whole truth. Since last autumn I've been going out with those girls without Cheska knowing, partying hard and... Um, getting kissed for free. You know, just for a little daredevil fun."

I pushed him away and slapped him hard. I was dead furious. "Any girlfriend would break up with you for that! And you call it 'fun'? What kind of brain do you have?"

"I know I'm wrong… Please Claire, don't get angry… Not you, too." He sighed heavily, reaching for my hand gently. "Karma's already this bad… Because of that, dad kicked me out of the house. My younger sister stopped talking with me. The city hates me, since the press had Cheska interviewed and she told the whole thing. Thank Goddess though; news about my shit didn't spread anywhere else except there. Basically I'm going to stay in Mineral Town for a few more seasons, or years maybe."

My tears welled up because of disappointment and frustration. I don't exactly understand why I care so much about their relationship. Is it because that relationship had made him so happy and complete, and now that it's gone, I don't see him as that? Or is it pity? The feeling of loss? Or is it because I truly feel his sadness since as best friends, our feelings connect with each other?

Whatever the reason, I felt so upset. I started pounding his chest with my balled fists, already sobbing infuriated tears. "Kai, you idiot!_Baka inu!_ You… idiot… Why did you hurt her? I'm so… disappointed with you!"

He took me in his arms and embraced me tightly. "Sorry Claire… I'm so sorry for failing my master… as a good person… I'll never do it again."

I sniffled, and tried to hold back the tears. "Of course stupid, you won't ever do that again. I think Cheska would never take you back."

"She did say that. It's unforgivable, I know…"

"Is… Is this why… you're so bitter losing the festival? Because you've been keeping this problem from us?"

"The inn folks just found out last night." He nodded, but still kept his arms around me. "And yes. I should probably apologize to Trent for being such a terrible loser."

"Oh, you really must. Trent really didn't deserve that attitude of yours." I squirmed and fidgeted until he released me. I wiped my tears away and scowled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll swing by tomorrow at his clinic… Please don't get angry with me, okay? I'm really sorry for what I've done… and I've learned my lesson. For the next person I'll ever love, I'll never let her go."

"That's it? You don't plan on going back to her?"

"What is it to go back for?" He scratched his head and stared into blank space. "The media had said that Cheska and her family won't take me back. And the whole city has been talking about it and I've heard that it's better off that she won't be with a crap of a guy like me."

"But you still do love her… don't you?"

"Of course I love her; I always have and always will… But the situation's hopeless. I've no choice but to give up."

I didn't know what to say anymore. I simply nodded and watched the sunset. Kai moved closer to me, and looking up at his childlike face, I couldn't help but wonder of the kind of brain I have. He isn't so innocent after all, and his flirtatious attitude had caused so many awful consequences. Yet I still choose him, and I think I'll never choose anyone else. I felt a bit better just by looking at him.

He slowly faced me and asked, "You know why the sunset is more beautiful than the sunrise?"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes," he grinned, "Better things happen after saying good bye."


	5. New Friends

"Wow, really?"

Cliff and Kai chuckled as I clapped my hands. Gray, looking smug at this little accomplishment of his, said, "Amazing, actually. Sleeping at Kai's shack can make miracles."

"And now we're friends. Just like you said." Cliff smiled at me.

"Ha ha. Glad that both my best friends are friends now!"

"Thanks to me," Gray added. "I suggested that overnight!"

"Sleepovers are nice." I nodded.

"Sleepovers are for girls; we men call it overnight." Kai chided with a laugh.

I shook my head and walked past him to one of the inn's bed, where Cliff was playing with the lamp shade. I took his hand and began massaging it, then lay my head on his chest. What on earth is the difference between sleepovers and overnights? I sometimes wonder if Kai actually has a human brain.

These three guys decided to sleep at Kai's little lodge house for five days instead of at the inn. They had their "fun"; without Ann checking up on them every now and then, without disturbing anybody because of their ruckus and boisterous laughter, without getting tempted by Doug's delicious cooking… I wonder what kind of "fun" they were saying, but it's probably boy stuff so I mustn't dwell on asking about it.

"I'm guessing you watched or read porn." Ann chirped as she barged into the room. "Out of my way, I'm going to help put your clothes back neatly in your closets."

"Hey! No porn at all." Kai defended, handing her a few shirts.

"No worries, no perverted stuff done." Cliff assured us with a shy smile. It should've been believable, but Gray's expression bothered me a bit. It didn't actually fit with Kai and Cliff's statements.

"What's wrong?" I called out, jumping out of the bed and walking towards him.

He was taken aback. "N-nothing. Um, I feel a bit sick… Ugh. Ann, is there any soup in the menu today?"

"Soup, soup… ah, miso soup, I think."

"Great… I think I'll go downstairs for an early dinner." Gray sighed. "See you guys later."

"Gray's been acting weird today." Kai commented after a while.

"Hmm…" Cliff quietly nodded as he stood up from the bed and helped Ann with the clothes.

I just noticed now, despite the sight earlier with Gray's arrogance about making Cliff and Kai as friends, somehow his aura was a bit absurd. Usually with us, he would be really talkative, most likely telling us how the overnight was, what did they have for dinner for the last five days and such. But he didn't give any details. Sick? Maybe…

I checked the wall clock as I sat back on the bed. "Goddess, I've got to go home now. It's eight in the evening."

"Let me walk you home." Kai volunteered, picking me up like a princess from the bed.

"Put me down! Now!" I smacked his head with my fists. My face was really red and warm.

"The blushing princess and his loyal dog." Cliff mocked, as he stood up. "I'll go, too."

"Don't leave without me!" Ann exclaimed and suddenly jumped on Cliff's back.

"Oof!"

"Piggyback ride!"

"I've got a princess on my arms, and you've got a pig on your back. Ha ha ha!" Kai snickered, still holding me. I couldn't help but laugh at his little joke. Cliff tried to hide his chuckle, and an outraged Ann came running towards us.

"I'm no pig, moron!" She started pounding Kai's arm harshly.

"Hey! Careful!" Kai turned his back on her and said, "You might accidentally hurt Claire you know!"

"Well, I'll be!" She giggled, and went back to clinging on Cliff's back. "You do pretty well in taking care of your princess."

"Of course, she's really important to me. I won't let her be hurt by anybody else!"

I blushed at his comment, and hid my face—turning forty shades of red, from a sneering Cliff and a fan girl-mode Ann. She was literally squealing and screaming, and she was even blushing bright pink! Ann almost choked Cliff to death because of her reaction.

"Kyaaa! Kai, that's so sweet!" She squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"Let me go home now!" I retorted as I tried to get out of his clasp.

"Right, right master." Kai laughed, putting me down gently. "Let's go."

As we descended from the inn's stairs, we were greeted by the locals and Doug from the counter. Gray was quietly eating with Saibara, and waved us good bye. Guess he couldn't come with us. Basil, Doug and Kano flashed friendly smiles at us as we passed, but Duke and Rick were glaring at the person beside me—Kai. He was a bit uncomfortable and obviously tried ignoring them, though it was not successful. His eyes would glance back at the scowling men and his hands would ball into fists, but I held his hand and whispered, "Let them."

As we walked along the quiet, serene roads of the town, Ann mentioned that she missed her old high school and began tell silly and funny stories about her former teachers and ex-love interests. I then realized that we went to the same high school and when I told her about it…

"Really? How come I don't see you?" She asked.

"Maybe because I'm one batch older than you." I assumed.

"Right, right!" She chuckled. "So, wait, it means that you and Trent are batch mates too, right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Trent was really popular back then! Being a valedictorian, a varsity player and a heartthrob."

"Ha ha. He ran for the Student Council too, and won." I added cheerfully.

"Did you have a crush on him already then?" Kai suddenly asked, smiling at me.

"I, uh, I guess so. Yeah." I stammered. What an awkward question to answer, especially coming from the person you like, I thought.

He nodded, and laughed. "Okay."

"Ayee, why'd you have to ask that?" Ann peered as she poked Kai by his sides.

"Ow, cut it out! That tickles!"

"Then why ask Claire that?"

His brows raised, his eyes were confused. "Is there something wrong asking that?"

"Ugh. I'm not sure if you're lying, or just plain stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, Claire, Ann, let's move along…" Cliff quietly spoke as we sped up our pace.

"What? I don't get it…" Kai was really an idiot.

"Never mind, Kai…" I responded bluntly. Ann probably figured out that I like him through the scene earlier in the inn, having that face of a tomato as he carried me.

"Ah, by the way, my birthday… it's in a few days!" Ann exclaimed, a delightful spark in her crystal blue eyes. "Claire, swing by the inn at 5pm then, okay? We'll eat lots and have fun!"

"Thanks, I'll be looking forward to it!"

As we reached my home, the three of them decided to hang for a little while there. Ann began exploring my little kitchen and got interested with my numerous cookbooks. Cliff and Kai watched television, shifting through every channel until a program about songs were on and they got hooked. I excused myself from them, remembering to check my animals for the last time. Besides, my dog, Smith, was off running in the field again, so I got to look for him.

"One, two, three, four, five chickens…" I counted the sleeping hens and closed the hen house. Next, I moved to the barn, and saw that my cows and sheep were well and good, and closed the doors shut. I sighed with relief, finally getting a good night's rest after my friends would leave.

"Ah, now where's that…" I mumbled to myself. I whistled and whistled, but nothing happened.

"Here he is." A shadow came into the view, and then Smith came running to my arms. I had to sit on the grass and let it lick my face all over.

"Easy boy! Ha ha." I laughed as I patted its back. "Where'd you find him?"

Kai crouched down as well to stroke Smith's head. "Well, thought I should go out and help you with whatever you were doing, then I saw this little thing behind your mailbox, digging."

"Uh-huh… But how come I didn't notice anything?"

"Beats me." He shrugged. "It's really dark, you know."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Ha ha, this dog of yours, Sam, right? He's grown really sturdy and strong."

I smiled. "Sheesh, you can't even get its name right even though you're the one who gave Smith to me!"

"Smith! Just as I thought!"

"Idiot."

"Eh. Anyways, it's been about two years, huh? Smith… it's grown so happy to be with you."

"Ha ha. He was the best present I got from Christmas then… So, thank you."

"I knew from looking at its eyes that you would love 'im."

I nodded. I remembered that Christmas with all my friends back in Jill's farm then, a huge box was sent for me. It was from the city, and there was a letter attached to it. It read, _"Hey Claire! Just a little something for you this Christmas. I know I could only see you during summer, so I decided to give this to you, so you won't be lonely and miss me. Okay? By the way, I think its original name was Smith… or something like that. Take care! Merry Christmas! – loyal dog forever, Kai."_

What a really narcissistic person, saying I'd miss him for the holidays then... Sigh.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back now." He stood up, carrying Smith. "You're pretty tired, I believe."

"Right."


	6. Fireworks

After a hard day's work, I let Smith inside the house even though it was just six in the evening. I patted its head and said, "I'll be out until late night. But I'll be back." Smith cheerfully barked and wagged its tail.

I thought to recharge first before meeting with them, so I headed for the hot spring.

As I put my rucksack down, I noticed someone—a girl, at the far end of the spring, staring at the almost twilight sky and humming a tune to herself. What a rare sight to see someone at the hot spring at this time of the day. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and carefully dipped in the warm water.

"So what brings you here?" I smiled at her. The hot spring's water gradually eased my muscles and alleviated whatever stress and fatigue I felt.

"Ah, we had a major clean-up at the supermarket earlier. Since autumn's coming, you know." Karen answered with a sigh. "It was really exhausting. Then there's this festival later… Couldn't miss it."

"Same here. Today was a harvesting day for me."

"Oh, I see. Anyhow, who are you going to watch the fireworks with?"

I stammered. "W-Well, maybe, um, with Kai, I guess…"

She laughed and eyed me teasingly. "Ho ho ho! Of course, what was I thinking? You'd watch it with him!"

"He is my best friend… N-Nothing wrong there, right?"

"Right…" She raised a brow at me. "Two years ago, we all went looking for the two of you on this same day, only to know that you spent the festival in your "secret" place. Last year, we all thought you spent the festival alone since Kai's in the neighboring valley, but then we saw the two of you go to the mountains! I wonder what you guys are doing in the dark…"

"Ack! It's not what you think! W-We just like watching the fireworks… f-from there…"

"Ha ha. Just kidding. Kai will never do anything that would harm you." She winked at me, and then added, "You are very important to him, after all."

My eyes grew wide at what she said, and I felt my face grew warmer than usual. "He's… a nice guy."

"He surely is. Every girl can see how much he's a gentleman and a sweetheart, especially to you."

"What…?"

"You think we don't notice?" Karen chuckled, moving closer to me. "Without asking, we know you like him. And he might like you too."

"Wait! Y-You got it all wrong!" I protested. "Okay, I like him. But, but! Kai doesn't see me that way!"

"How can you say that? Really now, maybe he's just too shy to tell you he likes you."

Now I can say that Karen really takes after Sasha, even in gossiping. "Ah, knowing him, if he likes someone… and if he's sure of it, he would tell that person."

"Okay, so maybe he's still thinking about how he really feels about you."

"Still, I would never bet that he'd like me." It's hard to expect. It's hard to get your hopes up.

Karen smiled kindly at me. "Then, why don't you try to make the first move?"

"Eh?"

"You could tell him that you like him more than a best friend, for a start." She shrugged.

"I would never…!"

"Believe me. Just tell him casually. You've got nothing to lose. He is your best friend, right?"

For a girl whose confidence is three times higher than mine, that's fairly easy to do. I know that whatever happens, we would still be friends, confession answered or not. But I'm worried… Worried of what I'll become after telling him. I know that when I'll confess to him, my feelings would develop further... they would expand and grow deeper, and I'm scared to reach the point that I would start expecting and never hold back, to keep on fighting for what I feel.

"I don't want to expect."

"It won't hurt. I'll help you all the way out." She assured me.

"I'll think about it."

"Great! You two make a good couple, you know." Karen giggled lightly. "Oh, I've been here longer than I expected. I'll take my leave now… You?"

"Ah, I'll stay here for a little while longer. Go on."

As Karen left, I sighed heavily and my mind was filled with so many thoughts and images of possibilities, chances, odds and options. I don't really have to risk anything, just the likelihood to be more in love with him than I already am.

I left the hot spring and hurried to the mouth of the beach to meet up with my friends. I saw them then, Ann, Cliff, Gray and Kai, waiting for me.

"Am I late?"

"Nah, just in time, I guess." Ann hugged me. "Gray here won't watch with us, though."

"Unfortunately, I have to help Grandpa with the fireworks." He explained, looking a little glum.

"Yeah, what a waste, it was supposed to be our first time to watch it altogether." Cliff nodded.

Gray shrugged and said, "Anyhow, you better get going now. See you guys!"

"And there he goes…" I sighed.

"So, to the summit, shall we, people?" Kai gestured. He smiled at me gladly and added, "Just like the two of us, eh Claire?"

I laughed. "Yeah, the view's amazing there."

"So the two of you watch the fireworks there, huh?" Ann asked, her eyes teasingly peering at me again.

"Yup. It's our secret place!" Kai exclaimed.

Upon reaching the mountaintop, Kai and Ann were talking about food as usual. Cliff was seemingly taken away by the sight. I went beside him and followed what he was looking at—little houses with all their little lights, dark and mysterious forests and woodlands, faraway hills, the vast sky above us with twinkling stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I commented.

"Yes. I've been here for a number of times already, but… this is the first time that I've seen it this astounding." He breathed, not taking off his eyes on the serene scenery.

"Every last week of summer 'til early autumn the scene would be like this." I nodded. "That's why he would bring me here every fireworks festival and on the last day of summer, before he leaves."

"He? Oh, you mean Kai." Cliff chuckled and draped me with an arm. "You're in good hands."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Gray and I couldn't even match up with him when it comes to taking care of you."

"But you two take good care of me as well. You guys are the best brothers I could have."

He smiled and leaned his head lightly on mine while his arm's still swathed around me. It felt absurdly yet incredibly natural and easy to be sweet with Cliff; I'm actually very clingy to him... not that he minds. He's like a twin brother to me, having almost the same similarities and perceptions in life. I feel very comfortable with him, since for me, he has the closest brotherly figure I've been looking for.

I felt a small tug at my sleeve, and look behind me. It was Kai, and I swear, I saw his eyes droop for a second there. "Oh?"

"N-Nothing. The fireworks are going to start in a minute." He grinned, and was his usual self again. He extended his hand towards me and goes, "Shall we, milady? Careful not to trip."

"I see..." I smiled, and took Kai's hand as he helped me to our usual spot. Cliff had already gone to the other side with an overly excited Ann.

The fireworks had started. I could hear Ann laughing and at the same time screaming whenever one was too close to us. Cliff would leisurely be watching, and then she would suddenly fire herself to him when she got too scared. It was a pretty cute and funny scene to see.

"Hey master?" Kai whispered, his face tilted up to look at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"You seem really close with Cliff."

"Oh. We share lots of things in common, and we get along well." I nodded.

"No… I mean, close… as in, touchy and all. You don't seem that bothered at all when he hugs you or when you two are really… intimate."

Where is all this talk coming from? "I wouldn't c-call it intimate… It feels… natural."

"I couldn't help but notice that when you and Cliff are all touchy-feely with each other, you aren't bothered at all. But when I hug or even just hold your hand you suddenly go… evasive… Err, never mind I said anything… Sorry." He shook his head.

"I… really don't know." I mumbled softly, biting my lip. "I guess I'm much more comfortable being that clingy to him… Sorry if—"

"No, no, don't apologize. Let's pretend I didn't say anything."

"With Cliff, it's like brother and sister cuddling each other… I think that would be the best description I could give." I answered after a long while, watching the continuous vivid colors shoot through the sky in different forms and outlines.

"Ah, like a brother… I see."

"I think of him as a twin."

"Oh… I see Cliff like a younger brother. Since Gray's like my older brother, I think I'm the middle one."

I was tempted to ask this. "What about me?"

He averted his eyes to me, staring at me for a few seconds. I froze where I was until his hand patted me on the head. "A big sister. Ha ha. You always guide me to what I should do and where I should go. And I'm thankful for that."

"Oh…" I smiled at him faintly, not knowing what I was feeling inside. I felt somewhat relieved, but there's this piercing feeling; it stings, it hurts badly inside. I felt the need to hold my chest with a clutched fist, trying to breathe.

"Claire… How about you? What do you think of me?"

I guess I should tell him. After all, as Karen said, there's nothing to lose…

_"Kai… I like you. I'm… in love with you."_


	7. Fresh Beginnings

"I'm not leaving, remember?" Kai chuckled vigorously as he took another sip from his glass. Everyone in the inn was celebrating the last day of summer, and as Kai said, he's not leaving town. Mainly because his father had kicked him out of the house and the city is going to devour him alive if he comes back.

"Cheers then!" Ann hollered, almost drunk.

"Cheers!"

We were gathered around one table—clockwise from me, Kai, Gray, Karen, Doug, Ann and Cliff. The lively atmosphere was aided by country music, making the ambiance just right for us. A hearty set of food was served: pizza, fried tofu, baked and roasted corn, grilled fish, cheese fondue, French fries, apple pie, cheesecake; And of course, wine and grape juice to set the merriment going. Doug had closed the inn earlier for this small celebration. It looks like everyone had an awesome summer.

Also, it seems that Doug, Cliff and I are the only ones who are still sane. Cliff and I only drank grape juice, since I don't really drink while Cliff, though he works at the winery, prefers juice over hard liquor. Doug was drinking with them all right, but he can manage his intake and actions. Gray was already mumbling something against his grandfather; some of his words are yet unclear and too muddled to understand. Ann and Kai were chattering loudly about how stupid and dense Kai is, standing on their seats at the height of their voices. Karen, on the other hand kept on bugging Doug to give her another bottle. If I remember correctly, she drinks directly from the bottle and if the innkeeper gives her what she wants, it'll be her ninth.

"All right then, but this is going to be the last. Understand?" Doug warned her.

"Yeshh!" She answered with a goofy grin on her red face.

"Everybody seems… happy." I mumbled.

"You could say that…" Cliff responded softly beside me, looking a little uneasy himself.

"You're sweating bullets…"

"Well, the person on my other side and also the one beside you appear to be in a dangerous state, that's one." He mentioned with a small nod, pointing out Ann on his side and Kai with mine. "Secondly, Gray's going to fall asleep any minute now, and it's a burden to carry him to the room. And of course, that sardonic look on Karen's face just scares me."

I strained to turn to her then, and yes, she was peering mischievously at me.

"Now I'm nervous." I swallowed hard.

"Oh Claire beaaaaar…!" Karen's drunk and sluggish voice called me. "Come 'ere!"

I threw a petrified expression at Cliff. He tapped my shoulder and said, "I'll be watching, don't worry."

Sighing, I stood up anxiously and approached a dizzy and flippant Karen. She seems pretty delighted as she gestured that I take Doug's seat for a while.

"What is it?"

"Nyahahaha! Sho, how'd the confession go?"

"What…? How on earth did you….?"

"Of coursh, I can shmell gossip a mile awaaaay!" She chuckled. "And I jush felt that you did tell him, in the end!"

"It's… okay, I guess." I smiled weakly. "He said 'thank you' and that's probably all."

"WHAT!" She stood up, wobbling and pissed. "He didn't tell you anything elsh? That'sh it?!"

"Easy there, Karen!" I held her shoulders and sat her down again. Thankfully she didn't catch Kai's attention by her little babble.

"Argh! That doesh it! I'm going to ask him what he—!"

With that, Karen fell to the floor, and then in another second, she was snoring. I sighed of relief and called Cliff to help me. Doug, looking a little relieved, opened the inn doors and told us to take extra care. As we walked away holding up Karen, I could hear the innkeeper's loud voice ordering everyone else to go fix and tidy up the place.

"Okay, so Doug is serious about telling them to clean up?" I pondered aloud. I had difficulty in carrying Karen even with Cliff's help.

He seems to be in a bit of a trouble as well. "Though Ann and Kai are pretty much drunk, I think they'll manage somehow. Gray should be knocked out by now."

"Well, he had six bottles, I guess. And the two had five." I shook my head with a small laugh. At the back of my mind, I was really wondering why Gray had so much to drink. It's as if… he has a problem.

"What about this one," drawing my attention to the drunk woman we were with. "Eight! I bet she and Duke could compete for a drinking contest."

"Tough girl, I should say."

"Yeah. By the way, what was she saying about a confession?"

"Ah, um, you heard that one… W-Well, last fireworks fest… I told Kai."

"Whoa, really?"

I nodded, trudging strenuously. We were almost at the supermarket; I could see little dim lights at the front of it. "But that's all, so it's fine."

"What exactly happened?"

"He looked really surprised, his eyes got all bigger and his cheeks got all red. It's kinda funny that it was that obvious to see even though it was nighttime." I laughed weakly. "Then, he said he was flattered and thanked me… That's all."

"That idiot…" Cliff muttered under his breath.

"Cliff…?"

"I really thought he likes you too, judging by his actions and attitude towards you. But then this…" He trailed off.

"No worries. At least nothing changed."

"But you're… sad."

"I'm fine." I reassured him with a faint smile. "He's still my best friend… And I could probably wait when the right time arrives."

Just then, out comes running from the supermarket door, Sasha, with a frustrated expression on her face. Jeff followed after her, coughing and looking sleepy. I guess they must've been waiting for their daughter by the window.

"She fell asleep… literally." I said, passing Karen to her parents.

"Fell to the floor, you mean?" Sasha frowned. "Oh, this girl… Thank you, Claire and Cliff. Take care on your way back."

We bid goodbye as we turned to leave.

"She looks cheesed off." I commented.

"Yeah. Well, should I walk you back home?"

"Ah, no. I'll go back to the inn with you first. I forgot… to give something to Kai."

"Sure, sure. I think they still might be cleaning the place up."

And as Cliff had mentioned, Ann, Kai and Doug were busy all over the place—Ann taking the plates, glasses and bottles back to the kitchen, Kai scrubbing and wiping the tables and Doug sweeping the floor. It seems that they had already carried back Gray to the upper room.

"We're almost done." Doug said, putting back the broom and getting the mop next. "You kids can go now, it's just a lil' mopping. Oh, and check up on Gray, will ya? Don't want any mess upstairs."

"Sure, Dad!" Ann exclaimed, all red and high.

The four of us ascended to the second floor room, just to see Gray looking outside the window with drowsy eyes.

"Hey, uh, Gray, don't want to sleep yet?" Cliff asked him.

"There's… a tornado over there… and a fish…?" The blacksmith pointed somewhere, squinting his eyes.

"Uh-huh…" I nodded awkwardly, stifling a chuckle.

"Claire, don't you have to go back now?" Kai said. I know he's drunk, but all of a sudden, he looks sort of sane and normal. But his breath smells that of wine and his eyes are sleepy.

"Ah, yeah… But…" I reached into my rucksack and handed him a small notebook.

"What's this, master?"

"I know it's really late, but that's supposed to be my birthday gift for you." I explained with a shrug. "The shipment took more than a week that's why—"

I didn't finish what I was saying. Kai abruptly took me into his arms and hugged me tightly, and I felt him kiss my head. I blushed furiously as I felt my temperature go up; it was so warm and edgy inside of me. Ann and Cliff were hooting and chuckling at us.

"You knew… You knew I wanted a journal!" He laughed, still not letting go of me.

"A journal, eh?" Ann chuckled. "What for?"

"Since I'm spending all my life in Mineral Town now with you guys, I, no, I mean we, should write in this journal. Like it would all be about our adventures and memories."

"Didn't know you were so sentimental." Cliff nodded. "But I like the idea."

"…Can't… breathe…" I panted loudly. My arms were too weak to raise themselves and push him away.

"S-Sorry! Looks like I got a bit carried away." He apologized. "Thank you… How did you know?"

I composed myself before turning to answer him. "I just do."

"Right on, then!" Out of nowhere, Ann got hold of a pen and snatched the notebook from Kai. She started scribbling as she announced, "As of today, I, Ann, am one of the owners of this journal. Signed!"

We took turns in signing our names and doodling stuff in the notebook. Gray had miraculously written his name before he was knocked asleep. Ann couldn't bear the heavy dizziness and drowsiness as well, so she had Cliff carry her downstairs to her room. He told me to wait for him since he had scolded Kai who was trying to persuade him to escort me back home, to stay in the inn instead. As Kai started to jot down whatever he was thinking at that time, I pondered about everything that's happening—an unlikely reconciliation with my former best friend, unrequited but satisfied (I suppose) love for an idiot beside me and a whole new set of friends; even in these implausible circumstances, it's time for a fresh beginning with what I have now.


	8. Confusion

How did it come to this?

I stood there in the shadows of the trees carrying my homemade moon dumplings. I couldn't describe what I was feeling—shocked, uncomfortable, absurdly elated, and dead nervous. Even though I haven't reached the peak of the mountain, I know whose silhouette is that. One that's very familiar… and dear to me.

I didn't expect him to be here.

The Moon-Viewing festival is one of the many romantic festivities in Mineral Town that falls on the thirteenth of autumn. I especially believe on this day, because for me, it's real. I'm sort of superstitious when it comes to this festival. It's said that when you go to your favorite place to view the moon in its most remarkable phase, you will view it with someone who you really love, or better yet, that person may also be your soul mate.

Well, it couldn't be… that he's my….?

I sucked in air sharply, and took a step forward. He turned to look behind him, and his eyes looked a bit surprised to see me. Nonetheless, a grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, Claire." He greeted me with a hug, and sat down on the rocky surface. "Let's sit."

He was oddly calm and pleased tonight, much to my surprise. He was quietly smiling to himself as he faced the sky.

"Ah, K-Kai," My voice croaked; I bet anxiety is taking its toll on me. With trembling hands, I passed him the dumplings. "Here… um, dumplings."

"Wow, thanks!" He delightfully took a piece and gobbled it. I suppose he's back to his normal, idiotic self. "This is good!"

"Thanks…"

"Here, say 'ahh'."

"You don't need to d-do that…" I hesitated.

"C'mon, just this one, please?"

"Fine."

"Good girl, master. Ha ha."

"W-Whatever… Say, I see that you're bringing that journal I gave you."

"Hmm? Oh yeah."

I felt really awkward sitting beside him, especially since the night is quiet and very serene. The moon was amazing and huge; here by the summit it's almost as if you could just jump to reach it. Kai seems very captivated by this. Eating some more dumplings, he continued to gaze at it. I wonder if he knew about the legend about this festival.

Truthfully, it's my first time to spend the Moon-Viewing festival with someone. For my three years of stay in Mineral Town, it's the first that someone had actually shown up at my favorite spot. The mountaintop is my choice, of course. Kai brings me here every summer and we make more and more memories every time we visit here. Surely, today will make it to the list.

"It's the first time we went to the summit in autumn… together." He sighed, smiling.

"Yeah… I thought I'd be alone now though."

"Do you prefer to be alone…?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it that way… It's just that… every Moon-Viewing Festival I'm alone."

"Oh… So today's that day, huh…"

"You didn't know?" I tilted my head.

"Well, Doug mentioned today was a festival about the moon, and said that I should go to my favorite place, something like that." He shrugged. "Actually, I was a bit surprised to see you here."

"I figured that much." I giggled. The uncomfortable atmosphere was easing up, thank Goddess.

"What does this festival stand for anyway?" He asked.

"Y-You see," I tried to explain coolly. "Um, when you meet someone on the night of this… festival…"

I had to stop talking because I heard faint sounds from a distance. Kai seems to have heard it as well, since he started turning his head to different directions. The noise became a bit more apparent, and I couldn't be wrong: they were footsteps. Someone else was coming here.

I was in skepticism and disbelief. What could this mean, having three people view the moon altogether?

Then out of the dark shades of the trees, Cliff came to the view. When he saw me and Kai, he looked completely stunned—one expression of him that I haven't seen. He stood still for a moment there as his eyes almost bulged out. I'm guessing that I had the same face as well with warm and redder cheeks. None of us said a word for a long while, until Kai walked to Cliff and offered him the dumplings.

"Hey Cliff, you want some?" He handed the plate to him. "Claire made them."

"Ahh, s-sure…" Cliff snapped out of his shock and took a piece.

Kai turned to me then and called out, "Hey master, why don't we spend the festival altogether?"

"S…S-Seriously?" I was still dazed.

"Why not? I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

I stared at Cliff again, and his face was all flushed. I bet he knew much about what the festival means as much as I do. And Kai was making it all more awkward and wrong.

"Besides," he added, "If this is Cliff's favorite place, we can't just send him away."

"Right…" I breathed.

"Huh? You two look awfully… Uh, red. Anything wrong?"

None of us answered. I just turned my back on them and sat stiffly on the ground with my mind still baffled and shaken up by this bizarre event. One question kept on repeating in my head: What could it mean?

"M-Maybe we're just too… gullible on this one." Cliff's voice took me by surprise. He was already seated beside me, meekly eating a dumpling.

"Yeah… Um, maybe… we're just too superstitious… It's j-just a coincidence…" I nodded my head, trying to believe what we were telling ourselves.

"Let's just forget… about the belief for now… We should have fun." He patted my head.

"Right." _Set aside the superstitions for a while…_

Kai plopped beside me and started scribbling on the notebook. "Aren't you with Ann, Cliff?"

"Huh?"

"You left the inn together earlier. I saw you guys. Where's she now?"

"Oh… We dropped by the Church first. Then she left me while I was still in the confession room…"

"Wonder where she went." I mumbled to myself. _I thought they were supposed to be together now…_

"I have no idea. She didn't tell me where she was going to view the moon."

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" I asked him.

"…Don't you like me here…?" He murmured a bit sadly.

"That's n-not what I meant!" What is it with these two guys? "It's just because… Well, I'm guessing that this is the first moon-viewing festival that you chose this place."

"Yeah. How'd you know…?"

"For the last two years… I'm the only one who comes to the summit."

"What is it anyway if you have met someone today?" Kai scratched the back of his head, looking a bit annoyed. "I mean, there'd be nothing wrong even if I'll view it with Zack, right?"

Again, Cliff and I looked at each other. However this time, in an unthinkable situation like this, the two of us just laughed it all off. It was confusing and odd, and this event may or may have not any meaning, but I suppose we should just enjoy what we have now… To pause time, enjoy the little things of the present and simply be happy.

"Give me that." I seized the journal and pen from him. "I'll write something to commemorate today's festival."

"What?"

"I'll say, 'Kai is an idiot, not knowing that he made our night humorously awkward.'" I snickered. Cliff had started laughing too.

"What did I do…?" Kai's face looked awfully baffled.

"Just ask the folks later at the inn." Cliff answered with a hearty chuckle. "You'll see why."

"…Okay. Let's just look at the moon now." He leaned his head on my shoulder. I almost shuddered.

"Dense idiot." I muttered, feeling my face blushing once again.


	9. Doubts

Today would probably be one of the last harvesting days for the fall. Crops were ready to be picked and shipped. My animals were waiting in their sheds to graze outside on this fairly cloudy day, and I know my horse Swift is itching to get out and run around the field.

Well, unfortunately, maybe they'd have to wait a little longer. I just can't leave my visitor all alone, sulking and cursing early in the morning.

"Hot milk or hot chocolate?" I asked him as I prepared breakfast.

"Milk." Gray crabbily answered. His electric blue eyes, with dark circles beneath them, were really serious and his lips were rather curled into an upset frown.

"What is it anyway? It's like, six in the morning I hear you pounding on my door, yelling my name and the next minute, you barge in here with that scary look." I sighed.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I can tell."

"Those two were so annoying and noisy; they were even teasing me that I slept too early!" He grunted, adding, "Is two in the morning early?!"

"N-No… But what on earth were you doing at that hour?"

"Reading the books Grandpa gave me. Ore and blacksmith stuff… Anyways, I was doing real serious work there, but then Cliff and Kai go laughing and writing in the journal!"

"They were still having fun that late?" I raised my brow.

He nodded and rolled his eyes as he said, "They've gotten much closer now. They don't even let me write nor read that journal!"

That was without a doubt. Kai and Cliff are really close now. And as I can see it, it's almost like Gray's out of the picture whenever they were together. Not only that, I noticed even the smallest changes that had taken place after the moon-viewing fest. The next days felt odd; Cliff being a little extra cheerful at certain times, Kai being sweeter than usual and just singing out of the blue and Gray having such a foul mood whenever I see him. What's more is that the two of them, Kai and Cliff, have been keeping secrets from us. They've stopped lending the said journal to me and Ann as well, and reasoned with, "It's filled with a lot of boy stuff you wouldn't like to see."

Now that I think of it, if it was just simply that reason, then why couldn't they let Gray have it?

"They're acting weird…" I mumbled, pouring hot milk in our mugs.

"Yeah. Obviously they don't need me anymore."

"Don't say that."

"It's true! They have fun without me. And I think they like it better that way too."

"Oh c'mon, Gray…"

"I'm sick of being best friend number two for the both of 'em." He grumbled angrily.

"You're jealous." I muttered as I put down the mugs on the table and proceeded to make some sandwiches for the two of us. I missed the times when I used to eat breakfast and lunch with Gray and Cliff here in my home. Ever since the autumn started, Gray had gotten busy due to Saibara's pressuring and training. Cliff needed to work all day and night because it was a hectic period for the winery, but I'm quite surprised that he can make time for Kai…

"I might be." Gray shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. "After all, I was Cliff's original best friend, and so with Kai."

"Ha ha. It's kinda cute." I giggled.

"Okay, now you are weird. What is so cute about that?"

"Nothing… It's just that, I think it's adorable for a man like you to be jealous… but then, it proves that you really are attached to those two."

"They're my closest friends, and I've got deep gratitude for them too… But still, they are being unfair."

"Why don't you tell 'em then?" I suggested, handing him a plate of sandwiches. "I mean, they still are your friends. I'm sure they'd understand if you tell them that you feel left out."

Gray took the plate and started nibbling on one, thinking deeply. Finally, he said, "I don't know."

"Why?"

"It feels… that there are lots of things that have changed without us knowing, aside from the obvious. And I've had this doubt about something for a long time…"

"What would that be?" _I've got my own uncertainties too, though I really can't say what they're actually about…_

"Hmm. Never mind. I'll have to confirm things… Ah, then I probably should talk to Rick about this…" He started rambling things to himself, and I couldn't exactly fathom what he was talking about. I gave up listening to him and began to eat my share of sandwiches.

There were continuous knocks on my door. I opened it, and then, here comes a guy barging in with his luggage and roguish smile. It took me a few seconds to realize who this idiot was.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I scowled at my brunet cousin.

He ruffled my hair with his hand and proudly announced, "Grandpa Gus kicked me out!"

"What?"

"Well, not exactly kicked me out… That was a joke." He laughed. "He said I'd better go check on my family in their farms. I've gone to Flower Bud Village for a whole season to visit my parents and my little sister. Then went to Sunshine Islands for another season and annoyed the heck out of Mark."

"Poor Mark…" I shook my head and sighed heavily. "Put your luggage over there, and join us here."

"Sure, sure. Oh hey, Gray! Long time no see." He waved at my friend. The last time Jack was here was when he helped me get started with the farm. I remember him making friends with Gray and Rick back then. Gray waved back with a small smile, and then started brooding again. I guess he's still thinking about Kai and Cliff.

As for me, ever since Gray had opened up this topic to me, I felt sort of troubled.

"The last time I checked, you're not a zombie." Jack commented at Gray's appearance as he took a sandwich.

He might not look like it, but Jack is very trustworthy, compassionate and hardworking. His cheerful, carefree and sometimes idiotic and snooping behavior may mislead others to thinking that he's just another annoying guy who doesn't care about working at all (much like Rock). He actually takes care of the farm with Grandpa Gus back in Leaf Valley, my real hometown.

"He's pretty upset." I shook my head and headed for the kitchen. "Hot milk or hot chocolate?"

"I'll have hot chocolate, thanks!" He grinned, and then began bombarding Gray with questions.

As Gray retold everything to Jack, I tried to figure out why I started worrying and became anxious of the situation after Gray mentioned that he has his own doubts. I pictured Kai and Cliff in my mind in their present state—close and very lively together, and somehow, a piercing feeling struck me. But that's just plain silly!

What a pathetic idea… Yet, why do I feel that somehow, I'm on to something with that…?

"Claire, you look like you're contradicting yourself. Hurry up with my hot choco." Jack complained loudly, cutting off whatever I was thinking.

"Jerk." I mumbled as I prepared his drink. "Just wait."

"Yay." He laughed, and again, proceeded with his interrogation with Gray.

"Here you go."

"Mmm, thanks. This is good." He sipped a little. "So I see the problem now."

"Thanks for the advice, by the way." Gray said with a sigh.

"No problem. Just ask around first, and then tell me what everybody knows."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jack smirked, his eyes playful and puckish. "You'll find out soon enough."

With a noisy exhale, I stood up and muttered, "Fine, fine. So since Gray has company now, I'll leave you two. My farm needs me."

"No need to be pissed, Clarisse. I know that you can figure it out on your own. He he. I'll help you around there later, okay? I'll do the crops." My cousin grinned as I left.

The gentle autumn breeze blew, and it felt good. I let my hens, cows and sheep out in the field and rode my horse around just for a little exercise. After all that, I picked some apples from my tree, and decided to give them away instead of shipping them. Since Jack said he'll be in charge of the crops, I proceeded to take care of my farm animals.

Then, just as I was brushing a cow, someone tapped me on my back. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so I left my watering can at the little pond near the tree over there." I instructed without looking.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

I swiftly looked behind me and turned bright red. "K-Kai?"

"Am I a farmer now, too? Cool!" He sat on the grass beside me, patting my cow. "What's this name?"

"That's Chucky…"

"Oh. Hello, Chucky!"

"What brings you here anyway, early in the morning?" I went back to brushing my cow.

"Eh? Can't I visit my best friend?"

"Whatever."

He followed me wherever I went and asked little questions about my animals and how was it that I could manage doing these chores everyday.

Then one question was really out of the blue, and to be honest, it took me by surprise.

"If you had a boyfriend, where would you let him kiss you?"

"What… W-What kind of question is that?" I snapped at him in my nervous voice.

"I don't know."

He was still waiting for me to answer that question, even after I was speechless for a few minutes. "If… If I'd let him kiss me, maybe… on the cheek… or the forehead."

"Hmm, I thought about it too," he nodded and smiled. "If I had a girlfriend, I'd kiss her on her forehead."

We were silent for a while, but obviously I was the only one feeling embarrassed. Kai was just his normal self—his bright eyes wandering around my farm, whistling and humming tunes and just simply… comfortable.

"Well, I'm off now. See you around!" He then took my hand and let it grasp something—a small piece of paper, and ran off.

I read the paper and pondered on it, with my face in a pink flush. _"Whatever happens, please promise me that you will never leave me. I can't afford to lose someone so important to me."_


	10. Jealousy

"That looks good!"

Jack was standing behind me, eying the baked corn I prepared. I took it out of the oven and carefully placed it in the tupperware.

"This is for Gray, you pig." I glared at him, harshly closing the container's lid. "Go get that gift wrapper in my room."

"Aye, madam."

He's been a great help and relief to me in the two weeks he's stayed here. Though sometimes annoying and totally happy-go-lucky, he proved that he really learned from Grandpa Gus. Our set-up regularly developed into this: I'm in charge of the animals, and he's in charge of the crops. I also take care of fishing and shopping, while he goes mining and scavenges for anything in the mountains. Now that it's winter—no crops or anything sprouting from the ground, he begged me to get a hothouse. I gave in and asked Gotz to make one, and here's Jack, all happy and grateful.

"Here you go." He handed me the blue wrapping paper and a roll of ribbon.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to cook breakfast?"

"Sure. Just don't burn down my kitchen." I said, busy wrapping.

"Okay, just don't leave without me. I have a gift for him too, you know. I especially collected them yesterday." He grinned and pointed at six gift-wrapped boxes behind the television. "Copper, silver, gold, mystrile, adamantite and orichalcum."

"So that's why you've been out since late last night." I laughed, and neatly finished wrapping my birthday present for Gray.

The sixth of winter was the day of the first snowfall and was also colder than the past few days. After breakfast and farm work, Jack and I tidied up and went to the blacksmith shop; only to see Gray and Saibara discussing something seriously. After a little while, the elder blacksmith had proceeded to continue repairing a broken hammer and Gray approached us with a smile on his face.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Grandpa gave me permission to stay in Forget-Me-Not Valley… finally."

"Huh? Why?"

"I thought that it's better to study and work there on my own." He answered. "Besides, since I'm not in really good terms with the two, I guess it'll be more comfortable for me."

"What do you mean…?"

"He probably means that his problem from two weeks ago didn't get any better." Jack shrugged and presented him with his stack of gifts. "Anyway, happy birthday dude."

"What the—?" Gray took a step back at the sight of Jack's gifts. "Thank you… b-but, why are there so many…?"

"I'm a generous person, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Here's my gift for you. Happy birthday!"

"Oh, thanks a million Claire." He took mine, and had sniffed the aroma coming from it. "And it's my favorite, even! I'll leave it here on the table for me to eat later."

"Gray, don't keep your other gifts here. Go bring them in your room in the inn." Saibara sternly reminded his grandson.

"Yes, grandfather."

As we trudged along the snow-white road of Mineral Town, all bundled up in our scarves, we asked more of Gray's plans in Forget-Me-Not Valley and the unresolved frustration he feels towards Kai and Cliff. Turns out the situation just got a little wee bit worse; the two denied that they were making Gray feeling left out and said that the blacksmith's just sensitive about the whole matter.

"And they didn't even greet me today." He breathed irritably.

Something's just not right even though we'll consider Gray being sensitive. Sure, maybe he's over-thinking things, but it's not like Cliff to just let this slide. He would apologize and make things better for the two of them. And Kai... It's natural of him to be friendly, but at the same time, it feels strange. I haven't seen him much after the day he left me with that scrap piece of paper with an unusual favor and to be honest, I kind of missed him.

"That's…" Doug gaped as we entered the inn, his eyes on Jack carrying his pile of gifts.

"We're just going to put these up in the room. The old man doesn't want them there." Gray sighed.

"Fine by me." Doug nodded. "Oh, Ann's making you a cake in the kitchen."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. From us." The innkeeper chuckled.

"Ah… Thanks."

"Um… Are Kai and Cliff upstairs?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

Then, laughter boomed from the second floor.

"Do you need to ask? I've been calling them for breakfast since the last hour."

"They're pretty noisy." Jack said casually.

"Gah!" Ann marched out of the kitchen with her crystal blue eyes glaring frigidly at all of us. "Those two are making a ruckus upstairs! I can't bake with that!"

Gray shot me an annoyed look, probably trying to tell me that he's really not needed. I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "We'll see."

My heart was pounding really hard as we ascended to the second floor. No, it's not like the times that I'm excited to see Kai or what. I felt nervous and scared, clutching my pink scarf with both of my hands. I suddenly felt the urge to turn back and just wait for Ann, Gray and Jack downstairs. But I couldn't walk away, I wanted to see them. _I needed to._ Their boisterous laughter howled through the whole place and Gray became crosser each second.

Finally, Ann burst open the door, and barked at them. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Oh, ha ha, sorry." Kai suppressed his chuckle. "Were we disturbing you?"

They were sitting on the nearest bed with the journal in Kai's hand. The bed and the area surrounding them was a mess.

"Not only did you just disturb me, but you even—!" Ann frowned and started to pick up the fallen pillows and blankets.

"Sorry…" Kai muttered.

"Yeah, sorry… Whew. I need air. All this laughing is tiring me out." Cliff exhaled with a huge grin.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting as well, we're just going to leave something here and get the heck out." Gray snapped as he took the gifts from Jack and stacked them at the corner. "Bye."

"Whoa, gifts? Whose birthday is it?" Kai jumped out of the bed and hid the journal in the drawer nearby.

Never have I seen these two this happy. Never have I seen Gray fume this much. Never have I felt so hurt and pissed… but why this painful feeling? Am I this selfish to feel jealous of my own best friend? He's a guy, even! And nothing's going on between me and Kai anyway, but why do these irrational things make it sting inside? Maybe this is what Gray feels. And maybe mine is much more painful…

Why," Ann was sure surprised. "It's Gray's birthday!"

"What?" The two said in unison.

"Some friends… the nerve…" Gray grumbled and stormed off. Cliff ran past us and followed him.

"Oh well. Let's go now, Claire." Jack nonchalantly said.

"Oh?" Kai's head quickly turned to me. "I… I didn't notice you were there."

I was glued to the spot. My eyes were on Kai, and my thoughts were fleeting. He walked closer to me and patted my hair, grinning.

I gazed up at him at his childish and lighthearted face, then the next second, my eyes brimmed with tears—unknown tears from forbidden feelings that stirred up inside of me. Kai's eyes popped with shock. "What—"

"I've g-got to go!" I abruptly turned away and ran past Gray and Cliff who were talking by the staircase. I could hear someone following me, but I didn't know who. All that's on my mind was to run away to a safe place…

"Wait up!" Kai grabbed my arm. We had already reached Rose Square. Snow continued to fall and it was cold out.

"L-Let go…" I huffed and panted, wiping away my tears. My hands felt numb from the cold.

"But… why are you crying?"

Jack and Cliff came into the view. Cliff tapped Kai on his back and asked, "W-What happened? Are you okay, Claire?"

It stung for the second time. I was getting misty-eyed again. "I...can't… now… just let me go."

For a while he just stared at me with his sad, puppy eyes, and finally gave up. He let go of his grasp and brushed the snow off my head. I turned away and whispered a small "sorry". I could still feel the weight of his stare as I dashed to wherever my legs would bring me.

When I stopped to see where I was, I realized I did end up in a safe place. _The clinic…_

I meekly pushed the door open and let myself in. It was warm and welcoming. Everything felt so familiar and comfortable; it actually felt like home. When was the last time I visited this place?

"Don't just stand there looking like a lost kid!" Karen's voice called me, but it sounded kind of hoarse and congested.

I looked around and saw her seated on the clinic's sofa wrapped in a thick blanket and rubbing her hands together. Her nose was red and her eyes looked sleepy and sluggish.

Rick was sitting beside her, politely smiling at me. Oh, how I missed this guy. Rick was like an older brother to me since day one. Though his little sister doesn't like me much, he treats me like family. Then there's Trent leaning on the wall, holding his cup of Joe. Elli descended from upstairs, carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"Oh, nice timing." The nurse giggled. "I've made some sandwiches. Here, Karen."

"Thanks Elli…. Ah… Achoo!" She sneezed loudly. "Ugh. This is horrible."

"W-What happened?"

"Well, Karen wanted to go ice fishing in the lake by the mountains. Then when she saw a fish, she got all excited and fell into the freezing water. She managed to get back on land, but her knees were trembling and couldn't walk. So I carried her back here." Rick explained with a shake of his head.

"Anyway, she got a cold and sore throat, but she'll be fine." Trent spoke up and put down the cup. "But what about you, why did you cry?"

"Huh?" Karen examined my face. "No, she did?"

"Yes." Trent replied, his dark eyes seeing right through me. After all, he was only one of the few people who really knew me in and out.

"Oh, I bet that Kai made her cry!" Rick said in a very rude tone.

"You blame Kai for everything." Karen rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he didn't. He won't hurt her. Claire's important to him… right?"

"A-Actually… Um..." I stammered. "It's… About Kai…"

"Knew it!" Rick snorted.

I told them what happened and what I felt. Trent and Elli nodded but didn't say anything. The two, Karen and Rick, apparently, bickered back and forth.

"C'mon, Claire might be jealous, but the reason's impossible!" She protested with her raspy voice.

"Impossible? Anything suspicious is possible with Kai!" Rick snapped back.

"Look, so what if Cliff and Kai are close? It wouldn't mean anything else but friendship!"

"Claire wouldn't feel that way if that was the case!"

"Claire is jealous, but the same jealousy as Gray! Kai couldn't… Kai must not… because he loves Claire!"

My head jerked at Karen's statement. "What…?"

"There, I said it. But I'm not saying anything else… Ah… Achoo!"

She was keeping a secret. I wonder what it was.

Rick mumbled, "It's more than what we see…"


	11. Just For Us Again

"You guys should head back now." Gray waved at us with a small smile. He carried a big bag with all his clothes. Jack stood by him casually carrying another bag with the blacksmith's tools.

"Are you sure?" I wavered. By my side was Kai. We were seeing Gray off to the next town, standing by Mineral Town's boundaries.

"Yeah. Besides, Jack mentioned he was going to tour the excavation site there, so it might take long. I know you two wouldn't want to wait." Gray insisted as Jack raised his eyebrows at us.

I sighed. "Take care on your way."

They trudged through the snowy road, and in a few minutes, they were gone. I clutched my scarf tightly as a gush of winter wind blew from the west, and shivered. "So since we're not going to the valley, what are we supposed to do this afternoon?"

"Hmmm. Let's watch a movie at your house. Do you have any DVDs?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" Kai chuckled. "Is it okay if we invite baby bro and Ann?"

"Baby… bro?"

"Cliff."

"It's f-fine." I smiled uneasily at him. That was very awkward. "Um… why baby bro…?"

"Y'know, since I see him like a little brother."

"…you could have just called him that, instead of baby. It's… seriously awkward."

"Doesn't bother me. Ah, could we drop by the church first before anything else? If it's okay with you…"

"It's no big deal. I'm used to it." I'll just let it slide for now… even though it still feels wrong.

For days, we've visited the church due to Kai's nagging and weird attitude recently. He's told me to keep it a secret especially from Cliff and Ann that he's crying when we go to church. But he's never told me why he's crying. I ask him from time to time, but he just hugs me and says, "You just need to be by my side so I can feel better."

We chatted about small things along the way—snow, clouds, weather, dogs, food and music, until we reached the church where Pastor Carter welcomed us with his usual warm smile. We sat on the nearest pew to the altar. Kai breathed deeply and knelt, and in a few seconds, he was already absorbed in his own prayer with his eyes shut close. I watched him patiently and wondered what he's thinking and praying about. What was the burden so heavy that chained to prayers and tears?

If I would ask the Harvest Goddess, would she tell me?

No, that would be like stalking him. I shouldn't even pry and know more if he doesn't want to tell me yet. I must respect him… even though I'm really dying to know what his problem was. I've come up with three possibilities though—family problems, Cheska or…_my suspicion._

"Claire… th-thank you…" His voice trembled as he sat back beside me after a long while. His eyes were sad and scared. "I still feel uneasy… but… as long as you keep your promise; I'll be okay. I love you."

"W-What…?" I winced. My mind was slowly processing everything he said, especially the last part. Warmth began to fill my ears, moving speedily to my cheeks.

"Ah, remember the note I left with you?"

"Oh, umm…" I bit my lip and tried to focus on what he was asking. "Y-Yeah… So… Uh, yeah, I remember."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me whatever happens."

"I… I won't. I promise I'll be here for you… always."

He smiled meekly at me. Kai never looked such an innocent lad in all my years I've known him until now. "Thanks, Claire. I love you so much."

He gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"Gimme a minute." I breathed hastily and ran out of the church to its side. I faced the cool, marble wall and stared at it—and then conked my head three times. There were small scratches and bumps on my forehead, but I didn't really dwell on those. Doing that stupidity made it clear: I wasn't dreaming. He said he loves me. Twice, even. And he did kiss me on my forehead...

"W-What happened to you?" Ann demanded as she held my chin, looking at my face. We had left the church and fetched Cliff and Ann. "Why the heck do you have scrapes on your head?!"

"Ah… I hit my head on the wall." I grinned sheepishly.

"On purpose?" Cliff asked in disbelief.

Kai still held my arm as we walked to my house. "When she went back to me, she already had those."

Ann shot me a tell-me-more look. I mouthed, "Later."

As the two boys rummaged through my stack of DVDs, Ann cornered me in the kitchen. I told her what she asked and needed, leaving out the parts that Kai was crying. Her eyes sparkled in delight and wanted to squeal, but I told her to hush her mouth. I didn't want Kai to know that I was telling this awkward scene to anyone else.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep my trap shut." She giggled. "But dang it, Claire! That was… really out of the blue."

"Seriously. I was so surprised. Wait, we're making popcorn, right?"

"Yes. Anyway, you make a good couple, so…" She peered at me with her teasing, crystal blue eyes.

"Not a chance." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Why not?"

"It's… scary. I shouldn't really expect anything." _Even though I already have my hopes up._

"Just hope for a bit." She smiled. "Life's giving you a chance."

Kai and Cliff chose two horror-comedy flicks that were really good. We had five large servings of popcorn, well, since it was my favorite, I was the predator of the snack. Cliff and Ann sat down on the floor, and I was seated on the couch with Kai's head on my lap. It's awkward.

The two movies took around five hours. I had to endure that uncomfortable position for that long as Ann and Cliff flicked their eyes to us from time to time, whispering and then mocking us. In return, I hit them with the throw pillows.

Ann excused herself shortly after the movies ended since she still has chores to do back at the inn. Cliff and Kai decided to stay a little while longer. The three of us felt really sleepy; Cliff asked for a pillow and blanket and he laid them on the floor near the couch. I, however, sat slothfully on the couch with a blanket wrapped snugly around me, watching Kai as he was picking a CD from Jack's collection. He took one out—a familiar disc but I couldn't remember what it was, and put it in the CD player.

"You look sleepy, master." He rested his head on my lap again.

"I am. But I don't want to." _Because I just want to talk to you in this wonderful moment._

"Then I won't sleep either."

The song started playing—it was the album of my favorite band. The first song made me smile; it was a song I secretly dedicated to Kai. It fitted perfectly with the ambiance and with whatever I was feeling. For a moment, I forgot all my doubts and pain about him. I even forgot Cliff was with us if he didn't stretch his arms and touched my leg. He awoke and mumbled sorry, but just after that, he had a very mischievous smile. I scowled at him, ordering him to go back to his slumber.

"This is your favorite band, and the first song is your favorite among their songs isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just do… Heh. Excuse me, 'm just going to the restroom." Kai stood up smiling, and left.

Cliff jumped on the couch and laid his head on my lap. I eyed him and hissed. "W-What are you doing?"

He tried to quiet down his chuckle for Kai not to hear him. "Just a little teasing for bro."

_So he calls him that as well, without the baby._ "Fine."

When Kai came back, I looked at his surprising composure—hands balled to fists on his waist, an annoyed glare and started rambling.

"Get off." He snapped.

"No." Cliff replied as he snuggled even closer. I flushed even more anxiously, not because of Cliff, but because of Kai's weird face.

"Fine." He stomped and instead, lied down on the floor where Cliff originally was. "G'night."

"Aww, just kidding!" Cliff snickered and kicked him. "Now go back to her."

"No. Have your special moment, baby bro. I'm sure you'll love that." He bickered back.

"Oh, quit being jealous and just go back. It was a joke."

They switched places, but Kai remained silent and seemingly irritated. The warmth inside hasn't died totally. As a matter of fact, butterflies were still fluttering in my stomach. "S-Smile now."

His puppy eyes were looking into mine—wondering and trying to see right through me. His expression became apologetic then, like there was something he did that upset me. The feeling felt so innocent yet strange…

"I'm okay now." He grinned.

"Good."

"I really could never afford to lose you…" He mumbled softly.

"You're being weird." I laughed.

"You're mean! It's true. I don't want to lose you."

"Heh… So what if, maybe, I get a serious illness? What would you do?"

"I'll be with you every second. I'd take care of you. Eat beside you. Laugh with you. Sleep beside you. Cry with you. And I'd do anything for you to be cured. I'll forever be your loyal dog."

"Eh?" I turned away from him. I was getting tomato-faced again, but I wanted to try playing along. "But what about my farm? Jack would already be in Leaf Valley then."

"I'll study farm work and be the temporary farmer."

"Ah. But then you wouldn't be able to take care of me every second."

"Err…" He frowned. "I'll manage. Or maybe clone myself."

"Idiot." I laughed. "But maybe that time, you… maybe you already have a girl friend… You can't just give all your attention and time to me."

"I don't want to think about it… I'm not planning to have a girl friend yet. Not in these circumstances…"

"Circumstances?"

He smiled kindly at me. "Just remember, you're my girl first before anyone out there. You'll always be my number one priority."

The butterflies in me stopped fluttering. Instead, they were partying hard. I felt so ineptly happy with his words. My face turned hot and bright red that I needed to bury it in the sofa just to cool the heat.

An awkward silence followed after. At one point that time, I was compelled to ask him this crucial, thwarting question. I wanted him to be honest with me. "Kai, I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Forever."

"S-So do you mind if I ask you this question…?" _Hopefully, Cliff's asleep…_

"What is it?" He sat up straight, with one arm draped behind me.

"Are y-you… gay…?"

He snickered out loud. "Ha ha!"

I blushed bright red and slapped his face. "H-Hey! I was serious…!"

He settled down after a few seconds. Cliff looked at us with his drowsy eyes, and went back to sleep. "Okay, Claire. Sorry 'bout that."

"Are you gay?" I repeated.

"No."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Are you gay?" I was getting teary-eyed.

"No. But why are you crying master?" He snuggled me closer to his chest and wiped my tears away.

"I don't know… but… I want you to be really honest…"

"Hmm. What would you do if I was gay then…?" His face moved closer to mine slowly as his eyes were still intently gazing at me.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. My body jerked and automatically pushed Kai away. Cliff woke up from the continuous knocks.

Jack entered with a rusty sack and two envelopes in his hand. Cliff and Kai bid us goodbye before long and left. They said that they promised Doug that they would eat in the inn, so they couldn't join us. I was still wobbly from that jittery feeling as I clumsily prepared dinner.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with your forehead?" He asked with his mouth full. I made soba noodles, tempura and omelet rice. Jack was awfully hungry.

I told him everything—eventually I slipped about my conversation with Kai.

"Pfft," He chortled. "My, my, Clarisse, you've been a naughty, little lass while I was away."

"I did not do anything wrong! J-Just conking my head like that…" I mumbled.

"I'll be serious, okay? Here's a piece of advice: If there's less love, there's less pain."

"What are you implying?"

"Trust me on this. Before you come crying to all of us," He said with stern eyes. "Turn away now. Even if you say you're not expecting, you eventually will if you go on."

"Jack… Why…?"

"I know that you're already on to something, given the question you asked him. Figure it out on your own; it's actually getting obvious now." He returned to normal and chuckled. "Oh, by the way. Here, we've got two letters from Leaf Valley. One from Grandpa and one from… Guess who."

He placed the envelopes on the table. I quickly snatched them. All my thoughts about Kai were completely erased when I came across the name on one of the letters. "This one's… from Joe?"

"Yup. Looks like he finally wrote back, huh?"

I waited for his letter for two years, until it came to the point that I've completely forgotten about my childhood friend. We were inseparable when we were still kids back in Leaf Valley since we loved to do one thing when we had free time aside from playing with Jack, Mark, Tina, Kurt and Gwen—fishing.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Joe… ah, now I missed the rest of them."

"Well, get to reading. I have a feeling that there's something for me as well in those letters."


	12. Journal Intrusion

"So, you really have to decline?"

I shrugged. "I just can't leave the farm, you know."

"I can take care of it. Have a vacation." Jack grinned as he wore his cap on his messy, brown hair. He was off to the excavation site in Forget-Me-Not Valley as Gray waited for him there. He's found a better way to earn money, since the mined items there are worth thousands.

"No thanks. Besides, I've already written back that I can't come."

"Fine. Anyway, how do you feel about Joe's letter? The first one, I mean, from three days ago." The second letter from Joe came yesterday, still persuading me to go to Leaf Valley.

"I was… stupidly happy, of course. I've been waiting for two whole years! And with the picture he sent me along with that, I was shocked. He and Kurt have really grown tall! And Gwen was gorgeous… How come you never told me anything about what has happened back in Leaf Valley?" I demanded. I was in the kitchen, busy wrapping the chocolate cookies I baked for the thanksgiving fest today.

"Eh, you didn't ask." He then darted out the door as he yelled, "Anyway, I'm off! Thanks for the cookies! Don't work too hard."

"Okay, take ca—wait! Jack!"

I rushed outside to see if I can still catch up with that idiot. But it seems that he's already gone far enough; I couldn't see him anywhere. Oh well, he was fast. I forgot to tell him to deliver this gift-wrapped box of cookies to Gray. I guess I have to go to the valley myself later on, even though the snowfall today was quite heavy.

I finished wrapping four more boxes of cookies—they were for Trent, Rick, Cliff and Kai.

I left the house with a muddled mind. Honestly, I wanted to go back to Leaf Valley to see Grandpa and my old friends. But I couldn't leave the farm. Even though Jack volunteered that he's fine looking after the farm while I'm gone, I've got a gut feeling that I should stay a little longer here. And more importantly, something says that I need to keep an eye on Kai, given that Jack did hinted me last time that somehow, my suspicion might be true (I almost forgot about that due to Joe's letter.).

Today, I felt a bit sick. I was even giving off such a negative aura, too.

Reaching the poultry farm's entrance, I tried to regain an optimistic and cheerful composure. I surely wouldn't want Rick to see me in a depressing mood. I saw Popuri then coming out of their house. Ugh. I became sour. From the time Kai and I became friends, she's been shooting me sharp and snooty looks. I've disliked her ever since.

But something changed as she approached me. She was smiling—not those fake smiles, it looked sincere and lighthearted. "Are you looking for brother?"

I nodded nervously. I was still in a state of shock.

"Ah, he left. I don't know where he went though. Is that for the thanksgiving festival?"

"Yeah… But… But I'll just go look for him." I smiled anxiously. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem… And Claire?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Sorry… for everything." Popuri said in an honest, angelic voice. Her ruby eyes drooped apologetically.

"Ah… Ah." Then the words just escaped from my lips. "I'm sorry, too."

She smiled kindly and waved me goodbye. "Take care, Claire. See you around."

As I walked away, my mind was in a bit of a mess. Did she hit her head or drank a potion? Maybe she was possessed? It's absurd that she suddenly turned nice and apologized to me. Or maybe Rick and Lilia talked it into her? Or maybe Kai gave her another scolding?  
Whatever. Thinking of it just worsened my mind's condition. But somehow, I felt relieved. At least no one's mad at me now…

Ah, _Jill._ Our relationship remains unclear and broken.

I decided to drop by the inn first before the clinic. I assumed Kai wasn't at his snack shack because it was snowing heavily and it was Cliff's day-off. Doug and Ann greeted me upon entering; the innkeeper was at the counter as usual and Ann was just about to go back to the kitchen to cook the tenants' lunch.

"I'm not sure if they're upstairs." He furrowed his brows, trying to recall if Kai and Cliff left or not. "I kind of woke up late today, so I don't know. Why don't you check?"

My heart beat faster than usual as I walked to their room upstairs. I've develop a bizarre, tense feeling when I go here since Gray's distressing birthday. It's a bit traumatizing, I suppose. It was strangely quiet on the second floor; I could only hear my footsteps.

I peeked into their room, but nobody was there.

I was about to leave when at the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the journal, the one I gave Kai as a birthday present, innocently lying on top of one of the drawers. _Tempting._

It was time to find out what they've refused to show us. Let's see this so-called "boy stuff" they didn't want to show me, to Ann, to Gray or to anyone else.

In the first few pages, nothing seemed out of place or what. The doodles, journals and memoirs the five of us wrote back then were still there. Then, when I came across one worn-out page, I think I may as well burned the notebook for everything Kai and Cliff hid from us. The two of them conversed in the journal. These were the conversations and parts they didn't want us to read.

**

_Hey Kai, my feet feel sore._

Do you want me to massage them? :(

Heh. They're stinky! :P

I don't mind. They're your feet after all. :3

Aww. :'3

**

I have work today at the winery.

But it's snowing!

Still, the winery doesn't exactly follow your shack's rule.

I'll miss you. :(

I'll miss you too. :(

Will you be back soon?

I'll try. Don't worry. :3

**

Err, what so now what? I haven't thought of a name yet.

Can't we just stick with 'baby'? It's fine with me. It suits you, as well. :3

Haha! :" So what, baby, is it?

Baby bro would be cute. I mean, of course… we wouldn't want them to know after all.

Besides, you're like a brother to me. And then, baby would be sweet… :"

Baby + brother = Baby bro. :D It's okay. But that would sound awkward though.

Who cares? I'm gonna call you baby bro. He he.

I'm just sticking with bro then… when we're in public.

But we're always in public. :(

We always have this journal, baby bro. :3

Right. :"

**

I miss my sister. :(

Well, what about my situation? I haven't seen my sister for years…

Aww. Hey, I'll promise you something. :)

What?

Next summer, let's go back to the city. I'll try to talk to my dad and sister, and then I'll get help so that we could find your sister. :D

You'll really do that?

Of course, baby bro. :3  


"Shit, this is too much…!" I muttered breathlessly. I closed the notebook with shaking hands. My chest… it hurts. Oh, good Goddess… What did I just read? There were a lot more pages with their unbearable conversations, but I had to stop. It stung so painfully.  
I never imagined that my suspicions would crystallize to reality. Whenever my doubts were arising, Kai would nail them to the back of my mind and I eventually would set them aside. I felt… betrayed. And I'm even more confused now! What about those sweet, cheesy things he's been telling me? The fleeting but momentous feeling when we're together?

Last time… I asked him if he was… gay. He said no.

My already tired eyes welled-up with hurt and furious tears. My head was in a devastated chaos. My heart was entirely crushed to filth. My emotions stirred up heavily in me, sinking me to deeper depression and anger.

My legs were weak from all of these, but I tried to run away. I dashed down the stairs, almost slipping from a few flight of steps but still I forced myself to flee.

I bumped to two tall figures as I stumbled my way out. _Oh no._

"What happened to you?!" Kai became suddenly alarmed. He held me up with his big, warm hands. I was too frail to push him away.

"Claire, Claire! Why are you crying…?" Cliff asked as he held my face. His eyes were so worried…

I couldn't tell them what I read. My brain thought of a quick way to escape. I flipped open my rucksack and my scrawny hands held up two boxes feebly. "H-Here… cookies… I got to go…"

I staggered as I ran away from them, going to the clinic. My head was spinning. I burst open the clinic doors and fell on my knees. I was out of breath and still weak. Trent, Rick and Elli came running to me with shocked faces, and helped me sit on the sofa. Rick sat down beside me and patted my back.

"You have fever." Trent sighed after he's done a check-up on me. Apparently, my condition worsened after seeing that journal.

Elli brought me a blanket, medicine and a cup of hot milk. "You shouldn't go out in this kind of weather. It's terribly cold."

"Uh… S-Sorry… but I needed… to give out… these cookies…" I breathed. I reached for my bag and brought out the gifts for Rick and Trent. "Here…"

"Thanks, Claire." Rick replied, yet his eyes were still worried. "But what happened to you? You look… uh, awful."

"Thank you. And yes, even if you are sick, you wouldn't look so worn-down like that." Trent nodded, and then turned to Elli. "Contact the farm and call Jack here."

"Wait, Trent, Jack's w-with Gray in the next town." I croaked.

"Okay, then, contact Ruby's inn and call the two of them here."

Elli smiled and hurried to the doctor's desk. Trent sat down beside me, his dark eyes boring right through me. Rick opened my thanksgiving fest present, and offered me a cookie.

"Seems you can't talk yet." Rick commented. "Rest awhile then."

"N-No, I can talk… I have to tell you guys s-something…!"

"But you might feel worse than you already are now." Trent warned me.

"I'll be f-fine… I finally… can confirm my doubts about Kai… about the two of them…"

They didn't seem surprised. Trent and Rick smirked at my statement.

"I thought you'd never think of it." The doctor said. "This is interesting."

"You guys… knew?"

"Since day one." They replied in unison.

"Even I knew." Elli joined in. "Oh, Ruby will tell Jack and Gray immediately."

"But we'll save how we all knew for next time. Tell us what happened today." Rick urged me.

"Hmm. Maybe we should wait for Jack and Gray first. They would love to hear this, of that I'm sure." Trent supposed, as he stood up to get coffee.

"They know as well…?"

"Oh, we've had numerous chats about it." Elli laughed lightly. "That's why Rick is always here since before. We love gossiping about them."

"Uh-huh…" I answered awkwardly.

"It's not only us, though. Many people have already suspected Kai as being kinda homo, even before he was with Cliff." Rick informed me smugly. He really must hate him. "Zack, Sasha, Manna, Anna, Duke and some valley folks."

"Doesn't Karen know?"

"I don't think so… She's keeping something from us, remember? Maybe Kai told her something that doesn't really coincide with what we think. Ick. It's nauseating."

"I don't think homosexuality is really disgusting, though… I've had a number of gay friends before, but I wasn't this repulsive… Maybe… I was ticked off by the fact that they've kept it a secret… and the two of them are my best friends to boot… and that I felt Kai... used me… and led me on."

"I understand." Elli tapped my shoulder and smiled kindly. "It would be painful. Especially that you are so in love with him. Trent and I were still hoping that he'd still choose you over Cliff, though. But the situation's gotten worse, I suppose, with whatever happened to you earlier."

Jack and Gray came running in, panting and catching their breaths. I felt so relieved to see them, especially Gray. I missed him even though it's been just three days. My stupid cousin walked up to me, surprisingly, he looked so drained and worried. He knelt in front of me, still gasping for air.

"He's a fast runner, I'll give him that." Gray huffed exhaustedly as he sat down on the floor.

"I was worried! When Ruby said she had fever, I felt so guilty that I left her. I even told her not to work too hard." Jack whined.

That made me smile. So my idiot of a cousin really did care. "Nothing s-serious… don't worry."

"Yeah, like I would believe that. Your eyes are red and puffy. And your voice is hideous. You're pale. Nothing to worry about, totally." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine… Oh Gray… here… cookies…" I smacked his head weakly. "Anyway, I found out something… about Kai and Cliff…"

Everyone nodded, suggesting that I can start now. I collected what little I read in the journal earlier, and it really is painful to recall those. I tried to hold back the tears as I recounted it, but unsurprisingly failed. I didn't want to think that they have something going on, but this… this piece of information had pushed me to believe in such.

I really felt betrayed. How can I ever believe Kai and Cliff ever again…?


	13. Rumors and Revelations

It was the twenty-fourth of winter. I clutched the dark blue envelope tightly with tense hands. Inside was a Starry Night festival and Christmas invitation by none other than… _Jill._

It was last night when Jack came home carrying a bunch of invitations. He cheerfully gave one to me, and ran off to give the remaining invitations to Rick, Popuri, Trent, Elli and Karen. He also told me that Jill had invited Gray, Marlin, Griffin, Lumina, Flora, Muffy and Celia in the valley. She was planning a party for all her _friends_ in both towns to celebrate, Jack said.

Going back, we were on our way to Jill's house now: Me, Jack, Trent, Elli, Rick and Popuri. Karen couldn't come because she fell into the lake (again) last week and fell sick. It still felt awkward with Popuri being nice to me.

Jack knocked on her door. My eyes wandered around her ranch. Wow, it really has prospered.

"Oh hey! Come in. You all have the invitations, don't you? Where's Karen?"

"Sick." Jack shrugged.

"Too bad… And we even had Griffin and Muffy make their special cocktail!"

That familiar, cheery voice tingled me inside. I was dead nervous and scared, yet I was very happy to see her again. She stood by the doorway with a carefree grin on her plump, rosy face. I swallowed hard and tried to smile, until Trent whispered, "It's fine. Just talk to her like nothing's happened. After all, that's how you normally make up."

Trent was actually right. Whenever Jill and I quarreled about petty matters, our way of patching up is to talk about other things and act like nothing's ever happened. It was our peculiar way of reconciling that made us strong through the years, until the time came when it wasn't just a small matter anymore…

Her dog, France, came running to me then out of her house. I crouched down to pet its head, and smiled. France and Smith used to play together…

"He he, France missed you." Jill giggled.

I looked up at her. "Next time, I'll bring Smith."

"Great! Anyways, come on in guys." She smiled and we went in her home. Gray and the others were already inside.

I hugged her from behind and said softly, "Sorry…"

"Heh. Let's go eat!" Even without looking, I knew that the instant she said that, we were okay. It's as if… _nothing happened._

We were all having a great time with all the food and music in Jill's house. Celia, Griffin and Muffy helped her with the hefty buffet; no wonder it was good! Tons of delicious foods were served: potato, macaroni and pasta salad, croquette, vichyssoise, roasted mushrooms, chop suey, gratin, pizza, sushi, and tempura bowls, soba noodles, chocolate cake, rice cakes, cocktail and tea.

"That was SO good." I commented.

"The food was awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

"So I suppose these two are back as friends now?" Rick laughed.

Lumina nodded her head as she giggled. "Must you really ask?"

Jill and I looked at each other, and snickered. I felt so good to have fun with your best friend after all these months…

"I guess your wish came true, Claire." Gray smiled. "Jill and I became friends after I moved here. That's what you wanted, right? Too bad Cliff isn't here."

"Speaking of which, I wonder why you didn't invite the trio." Celia mused.

"You mean, Ann and the two homos?" Jill replied with a sly smirk on her face. Everyone else laughed, except me; I was surprised that she knew. "Ann's okay with me, but I doubt that she'll leave without those two. Kai and Cliff are definitely out of my list now."

"And Claire, we heard the thing about the journal." Celia informed me. "Word spreads fast. Gray told Jill, and Jill told us."

"You look surprised." Elli said to me. "Remember last week? Rick said that people here in the valley also know. Incidentally, they're your friends, Jill and the rest who are here."

I faced Jill again, with questioning eyes. "How come you never told me that you knew? And since when?"

She mulled over thoughtfully for a long while, until she finally answered with a loud laugh. "Ha ha! Thinking about a year ago… I actually_did_ know, after meeting Kai for the first time."

Puzzled, I asked again, "Huh? But I don't exactly remember…"

"Because I didn't _exactly_ tell you that I found out. I didn't even notice that I did! Just recall about that night, I did tell you something…_unclear_."

Everyone fell silent as I tried to summon up our conversation from that night. And then, the light bulb in my head lit. "Ah! You said something about Kai that bothered you. But you couldn't define what it was!

"Correct. When Gray and Jack came to visit me two weeks ago, they told me what was happening." Jill shook her head. "I found the answer after a year thanks to their visit. I remember telling you that there was something about him which wasn't really bad…"

"…but it bothered you." I smiled. It felt like we just solved a puzzle, one from a summer ago.

"Funny that it's such a big of a deal that those two are, err, gay. I just shrugged off the whole thing and just kept it to myself years ago." Griffin mumbled.

"Maybe because it's the first around these parts to have that kind of situation. Besides, I think it was only Kai who was homo. I don't know what happened to Cliff." Muffy assumed with a small frown. "Such a waste… And Cliff was so cute, too…"

"Well, Claire, how have you been after finding out? Last thanksgiving, you looked terrible." Gray remarked.

After that day, honestly, I was still so stunned that I was such a klutz in everything I do. That left Jack with no other choice but to do most of my work. A week past, I felt okay; I stopped seeing them and had them banned from my house. It was hard, but I had to because didn't know how to face them yet.

"I'm… fine. Okay, wait a sec," I exhaled noisily and stood up. "H-How many of you have known Kai to be that way upon meeting him?"

Jack, Rick, Trent, Elli, Jill, Marlin, Griffin, Muffy, Celia, Lumina and Flora raised their hands. I felt so mortified that I was part of the minority who didn't see the obvious. Popuri and Gray were the ones left who didn't raise their hands.

I sat back, heaving a sigh. "Amuse me about how exactly did you know."

Marlin and Griffin had one answer. "Hunch."

Muffy said, "I had a gut feeling as well about Kai. And I'm telling you, Cliff wasn't gay at first!"

"It was a hunch, too." Celia, Flora and Lumina responded.

Flora then added, "He gives off a different aura—kinda soft and secretive. It was different from Cliff's aura which was gentle and shy. But now… when I came to Mineral Town recently, my impression of him changed when I saw him with Kai."

"My turn!" Jack's idiotic voice echoed. "Well, remember the day I came to Mineral Town and listened to Gray's rambling? I agreed with him right away that there's something wrong. So I gave him advice to ask around. Apparently, he asked the right people."

"Trent, Elli and Rick, to be exact." Gray nodded.

"After a few days, I asked around myself. The three women who hang out at Rose Square every noon, I overhead them talk about Kai and Cliff. Of course, I joined them and indulged in their gossip. Turns out Manna's husband hated Kai because of that; he also knew." He grinned proudly.

Rick continued Jack's thread of story. "Around early winter, Gray sought help to me again. Zack passed by and we asked him about it. And as expected, he detected the same."

I almost gawked at everybody. I felt really bad that I didn't get this hunch any sooner.

Trent and Elli turned to me with little, mischievous smiles on their faces. No wonder they're such a great couple. They really suit each other. The witty doctor explained his part first. "I could see it in the way he walks and talks. You just need to observe closer to see it. Oh, and yes, intuition too."

"I suppose it goes a little different for me." Elli giggled. "Like everyone else, it's been also a hunch since high school."

"H-High school?"

"Yes. I never got to be his classmate, but we had common friends… Wait how should I put this…? Umm. It's like, his old friends became my friends. Most of them were male."

"You hung out with g-guys more than girls?" Jill asked with a funny expression.

"Oh, yes! I was one of the boys back then." The petite, gentle nurse laughed. "Well, those were the days. Anyways, you would never believe the next thing I'll be telling to all of you."

All ears were listening to Elli.

I have concluded that we were a group of the two towns' best gossipers, next to the legendary gossip queens—Anna, Sasha and Manna. Such a shame Karen wasn't here.

She turned to Trent and Rick before speaking. It seems that the two men knew already what she was going to say, and the poultry farmer grimaced.

"Tee hee, one of Kai's former best friends in high school who became my buddy eventually… was _Rick_."

"What… WHAT!" We all replied in shock. Even Popuri herself was surprised by this piece of information.

"B-Brother! How come y-you never told me you became friends..?! You told me you just became classmates and nothing more!" She retorted as she grabbed Rick's sleeves.

"I would never want to tell anyone about me and him being friends…!" He barked with a humiliated, red face. "I'm ashamed of even being his mere schoolmate back then! Argh!"

"What… What happened? If you and Kai were fri—" Gray was cut off mid-sentence by a mortified Rick.

"Don't even dare say it!"

"Okay… S-So what happened?"

"Oh man, I knew this day would come…" He grumbled. "Elli, could you do the talking instead…?"

Elli nodded gleefully, unaffected by Rick's misery. "You see, Rick and I have known each other since childhood, but we didn't become friends until we were senior high, after he started despising Kai. I even remember that school year, Kai was a newcomer. When I first saw this charming, tanned boy with slick black hair, I thought, 'He might be vain and good-looking, but he's kinda gay'. He was in the next class with Rick and the rest of my soon-to-be friends."

She continued. "Around winter then, I saw Rick grumbling and talking to himself at the school garden. I asked him what happened, and there, he told me two unbelievable tales! It turns out that Rick had asked two of his common friends with Kai, Bruce and Kristoph, why they left their group. And these stories were the ones that drove him to start avoiding and hating him. He also had an intuition like me, but he refused to believe it due to Kai's innocent and friendly ways until that day."

"Rick…?" Popuri looked up at her brother with sad, nervous eyes. "Were these the stories… the proof you've told me?"

Rick stiffly nodded. "It would be gross if a woman would tell these stories. I better tell them myself."

"I think so too." Trent agreed.

"Bruce and Kristoph told me their experiences about their separate overnights. The first one to have the horrible incident was Kristoph in one camp trip we had in class. The two of them shared the same tent."

I felt a strange shiver coming down my spine, and then goose bumps appeared. I sensed that I wasn't going to like what he's going to say next very much.

"I really don't like to tell details, given that most of you are female here, so, uh, Kai… um, forcefully… it's like… he… uh, grabbed Kristoph's… t-thing…" He stared out the window, avoiding all our stares.

_What. The. Heck._

"Anyway, w-well, the latter woke up in a horror, but he saw that his companion was sleeping. So all the while he thought that Kai was just dreaming and didn't mean it." Rick carried on, still not looking at us. "Then a few weeks after, Bruce had an overnight with another classmate of ours, Joseph, at Kai's place… uh, s-same thing, only… w-worse though; The three of them were still _awake_ when… it happened… aside from consciously knowing that Kai did it on purpose, Joseph was a witness too… Eventually Kristoph and Bruce started avoiding Kai."

The merry and noisy atmosphere fell into an awkward and stunned one.

Rick sighed. "I didn't actually hate him for being that way. I hated him because he deceived so many people. Imagine, he had eighteen girlfriends in that one year just so people would call him a playboy! And just before he came flirting with Claire, he was so sweet with my sister. I couldn't possibly allow that two-faced homo use Popuri!"

"Does Kai know that you know his secret?" Marlin asked.

"I don't know, maybe he does, since I turned suddenly harsh to him after that day. But he better be thankful; I had not talked about this secret of his until now, because I still respect him. However, since Claire and Gray have been hurt badly because of his selfish deceit, I lost every bit of my respect for him. I'm sure of one thing though; some city folks know about it."

Cheska's face surfaced in my mind. I remember Kai telling me about their break-up. _"There were rumors going on… but I'll keep that to myself. That was just a part of the reason."_ And these rumors might be…

"He could've at least told Claire beforehand; it's mean since we all saw how sweet he was to her. And she was his best friend. He should've trusted her... and broke it to her gently, somehow." Muffy scowled.

"We all thought he liked you, Claire." Jill told me with a shrug. "But he's an idiot."

I held back my tears. "It was wrong of me to get my hopes up."

"No." Celia protested. "In my opinion, I felt that he was leading you on... It wasn't your fault."

Jack suddenly spoke up. "I believe Gray has something to say."

We all turned our heads to the nervous blacksmith. What else could have Kai done now?

"That… Bruce guy wasn't the last victim…" He muttered in a shaky voice.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Rick whimpered aloud.

"N-No! Not me! Just… listen to me first!" Gray bickered back with a flushed face.

"Oh, I thought it was you." Jill exhaled of relief.

"Anyway, as I was saying, uh… I didn't think of Kai that way at first… I mean, it just hit me last year… when I overhead Manna and Duke one Saturday in the inn… And then… like Claire, something came to me that confirmed my suspicions… Man, this is kinda hard… I've only told this… to Jack… because I really didn't know what to do… I... have a fault. But w-wait! It didn't happen to me… Oh, I s-said that already… so, uh… Maybe, things wouldn't turn out this way… if…" He tensely stuttered and looked at me; his electric blue eyes were guilty and apologetic. All of a sudden, I felt that I knew what was coming.

"Gray, relax." Jack reminded him.

The puzzle wasn't complete yet. Everything we've talked about this evening were puzzle pieces to this one, big riddle.

"You don't m-mean that…" Griffin swallowed hard.

"It's… as what… others of you may think." Gray nodded nervously. "It was… _Cliff_."

_I knew it._ It was what I had thought just as his eyes turned to me.

"Oh shoot… Finally, I got that out of my chest… Somehow it eased me up a bit… Claire… if you remember… that five day stay we had at Kai's shack…?"

"Y-Yeah?" My voice croaked. I almost wanted to bawl my eyes out again. I didn't want to believe that it all started because of Kai's lewd, odd gesture...

"Wasn't I… acting a bit different then?"

"You were… at first you seemed normal, bragging about how you got Cliff and Kai to be friends after that sleepover you planned. But when Ann joked about you guys having done perverted stuff…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. Somehow it struck me badly then. I grew quiet and had to excuse myself from you guys. Being someone who knew what had really happened in our overnight, it bothered me so much… But I wonder how Cliff had coped up with that… façade. You would never think that something was done to him…" Gray sighed heavily.

"Tell us what exactly happened." Jill urged. "Did you see it?"

"I saw that he did it on Cliff _once_... on the first night. I didn't see the rest. But like what that Kristoph guy might've thought, maybe Kai was just dreaming and unconsciously did that."

"W-Wait, t-there was more than one time it happened?" Lumina shuddered, gasping.

"On the morning of the fifth day… While Kai was away making breakfast for us, Cliff told me what was going on for the past three nights. And it… wasn't as rash as… K-Kristoph and Bruce's experience… Somehow, Kai was intimate… about doing it to Cliff…" Gray shook his head, looking very upset.

"I'm curious…" Muffy mumbled. "_How intimate is intimate?_"

"Do you really want to know?"

Everyone nodded anxiously. My eyes brimmed with shocked tears; Jill and Elli held my hands as Gray continued with a flustered face. "Well… uh, how should I say this…? The first time I saw it… Kai's hand slithered… from Cliff's abdomen to… _somewhere down there_… Y'know. I just shrugged it off. Then, Cliff confessed to me that Kai had _repeatedly_ done that every night. It starts when his arm embraces Cliff's body… then slowly it slinks to his neck… down to his chest… then to his abdomen… and then somewhere below again… and it just stays there until who-knows-when, just… uh, caressing it…"

Rumors have turned into revelations.

"That is…" Jill spoke up with a gaping mouth. "_Disgusting_."

"Scary…" Griffin swallowed hard. "A-And Cliff just allowed Kai to do that to him?"

"And it's scarier to think that they became even closer after those nights." Trent commented with a grave sigh.

"That's what I don't understand!" Gray groused. "He's told me to keep it a secret. That I can understand because it would be embarrassing for the two of them. He also told me that it was traumatizing and it felt awkward… But why… why did they become weirdly closer because of that?"

"It couldn't be that… C-Cliff actually _liked_ it…?" Flora worried.

Gray smacked his forehead. "That… might be it. But… I am so disappointed."

"Again, such a waste." Muffy shook her head and flipped her hair.

Hot, betrayed tears overflowed from my eyes. Elli gave me her handkerchief and patted my back. Suddenly, everything just clicked.

Firstly, Jill, Trent, Elli, Rick and Gray's vague intuitions and rumors that they hinted me from way back were brought to light now.

Gray's strangeness during that summer night after their sleepover and Kai and Cliff's unusual closeness were finally answered.

The Moon-Viewing Festival event was somehow true. It was said that the person you view it with is the one who you really love. Kai and Cliff had that kind of connection that time.

I began speculating something, but I couldn't define what I was suspicious about. It cleared up to me bit by bit when I started to become oddly jealous. Probably Kai had a feeling that I had my doubts, so he would become sweet and flirt with me to avert my suspicions. No wonder I feel used. Well, it hurts more since I did believe his words.

Cliff's apology two days after Gray's birthday. This was apparently the reason he couldn't tell me why he was saying sorry to me that night.

Then, the church visits. Kai must've been problematic about it.

The cursed journal says it all, along with that baby bro nickname.

Lastly, those jealousy scenes. Kai wasn't jealous of Cliff for being close to me; it was the other way around: Kai was jealous of _me_... But with this matter, I'm not sure.

Anyway, what's left is their confession. I needed it. It isn't fair that they even deceived me, their best girl friend, because of their relationship. Ann doesn't even know about this.

Jill, with a wide grin on her face, stood up and announced. "That's enough for tonight. Why don't we go out and view the stars?"

"Yes, let's go out." Lumina stood up and clapped her hands.

"I call this, the 'Gossip League'." Jack hooted. "Let's all enjoy the night! In about an hour, it'll be Christmas too, so we should be happy."

We all went out to the snowy field and chose our own spots to look at the twinkling stars. Jill and I lay down behind her house, and started to talk about stuff. She was good at distracting me; I guess she tried to cheer me up by not letting me think about the two.

"Can I join you?" Popuri's soft voice sounded.

"It's fine." I smiled at her.

"You know," She started as she sat down beside me. "I'm thankful that Rick is my brother."

"That's great. I mean, all this time, he just wanted to protect you."

"I know that, but I didn't expect that he protecting me from something like that. It's a good thing he's told me before I got too serious." She giggled.

"Too serious, huh?" So her near-obsession wasn't that serious yet… "When did he tell you?"

"It was around late autumn. I saw Kai and Karen talking. Karen got really happy after that and left, and then I walked up to him and asked him how he is. He got irritated and told me to go away." Popuri sighed.

"Well, that's awfully rude." Jill rolled her eyes.

That rang a bell. Karen was keeping something from us, and I bet it was something that Kai told her.

"I went home teary-eyed, and Rick scolded me for getting near Kai again. Then he told me I shouldn't trust him anymore, abruptly calling him gay." She explained. "I demanded him why he called him that, but he said there'll be a time I'll know. He told me he had proof, and with that, I really just had to trust my brother because I saw it in his eyes that this time, he was sensible."

"Oh…"

"Just like you, I've found the answer to everything now." She laughed quietly, but her ruby eyes remained wistful. "After that day, I've decided to stop being silly and jealous and apologize to you when I get the chance. I wanted to tell you about what Rick told me, but he said, 'Claire is about to found out on her own soon.' I guess he was right about that."

I looked at the starry sky then, smiling to myself. Even after all the painful events that had occurred, I'm pretty lucky to have my allies and friends, both new and old. Without them, I might've never survived this, which I consider a nightmare. Soon, I'll have to face the two about their secret, especially Kai. I love him, and I still do, even if he's... you know. I'm not the type to force him to choose between me and Cliff… If ever, I guess I'll be the one to move away so I wouldn't be a hindrance to them, though I feel so betrayed and used…

_So, my best friend... did fall in love with my other best friend._

"Merry Christmas, Claire!" Jill and Popuri exclaimed, interrupting my unspoken soliloquy.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" A voice boomed from somewhere. That was definitely my cousin.

I giggled, and wiped away the tears at the corner of my eyes. "Merry Christmas, dear friends."


	14. New Year's Day

**_A/N: Well hello! It's a first that I've actually put an author's note in this fic. (I'm lazy.) Anyway, I hope I didn't freak you guys out with the last two chapters, since I revealed something quite different from what's normal. Lel. Alright. Thanks for the reads and the reviews!_**

* * *

It's been more than two weeks since I last saw them.

I was still avoiding Kai and Cliff even though I miss them like crazy. I still don't know how to act around them. I spent the New Year's Eve at Forget-Me-Not Valley again, together with our mock group called Gossip League. Anyway, we knew that Kai and Cliff would be present in welcoming the New Year here in Mineral Town, that's why we left for the valley early that evening.

There was a letter sticking out of my mailbox when we came home at around two am. Rick and the others carried Jack to the bedroom while I stayed outside to read the letter privately. It came from Ann. She said that she missed me and asked why the sudden evasion. She also requested that she would want to see me at the New Year's party later at the square. Well, it seems I've got no choice but to go. I'm doing this for her.

Jack was still asleep. He really was hyper last night; he devoured almost five bowls of buckwheat noodles in the festival and drank about eight different cocktails at Griffin's bar. He deserves a rest, I guess. Besides, he did most of my work when I was klutzy about the whole Kai and Cliff incident last winter.

I loved spring. Everything is so alive again in this season.

I was almost done with watering my newly sown seeds when a shadow stood in front of me.

"Oh hey," I greeted her, wiping away the beads of sweat on my face. "What's up? Feeling all better?"

Karen winked at me and laughed. She was bringing a paper bag. "Yep! But darn it, I missed great festivals and stuff being sick!"

"Yeah, and we missed you too. Since when were you okay?"

"Just last night."

"Ah… Shouldn't you take a rest first?"

"No way, New Year's dance is my thing, I couldn't miss it! By the way, here, my late Christmas gift for you!" She handed me the paper bag. I thanked her and eagerly took it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I examined the polka-dotted, dark blue dress she gave me. "Thanks, Karen! This is so cute!"

"He he, no problem! Oh, this morning, Trent and Elli stopped by to see if I still needed medicine. Then they told me about this Gossip League! Now I really wished that I didn't go to the lake!" She whined.

"Oh, they told you about that, huh?"

"But they didn't give me any details about what this Gossip League was about… I asked them, but Elli said I should go to you instead."

_Elli sure knows how my mind works._ "I'll tell you about it."

"Great! Why don't we sit down over there?"

"Okay. This Gossip League…" I started, sitting under the shade of the apple tree. "Well, obviously, it was just a joke. Jack made it up since last starry night fest all we had gossiped about… Kai and Cliff."

She paused for a long while, looking at me with her skeptical, almond eyes. "Y-You didn't talk about… them being an item… right?"

"I'm sorry Karen. But that's what we all think…"

"But Claire! Just believe me! I've said this once, but I'll say it again. Kai _loves_ you. He adores you and cherishes you. It's impossible. I know them well, they couldn't…"

"I want to believe you, Karen. But there were so many things were brought up that night, and that's enough evidence for my trust to break."

"Oh sure, maybe they all had their stories… but I don't think you have an evidence yourself." She protested softly.

"I've seen one, strong _proof_." I replied.

"W-What did you see?"

"The journal… it says it all. They conversed with each other by writing in it… and Karen… they w-were so sweet… From that, I was positive that they had something going on."

Karen shook her head from time to time and was just simply silent. After a few minutes, she said, "I've got to go now… I'll think about what's really happening…"

"What did Kai say to you?"

"Huh?"

"Karen… you've been keeping something from me… from us. You accidentally said something last time in the clinic about Kai uh, um, like he loves me or what." I explained.

"Maybe… I'll tell you sometime soon." She smiled. "After maybe clearing things up with him."

"W-Wait! Don't tell him that I know about the journal… I mean, of course, even after everything that has happened, I would never want him to be mad with me."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I… Y-Yes…"

She stood up and laughed without humor. "I would still want for the answer to come out of their mouths… Well, see you. I want you to wear that dress later, okay?"

I wanted exactly the same. I wanted the truth to come from them. I will ask the same question later. Maybe so, I'd have a better idea on how to act around them. But I do know that for sure, nothing's ever going to be the same after this day whether they would deny or not.

* * *

"That dress looks fantabulous on you! Won't you like your hair curled or tied up? Oh, and maybe wear these dangling earrings! Or maybe you'd like me to get you a tiara, darling?" Jack fake squealed in a disgusting gay accent.

"Shoot Jack, quit it!" I yelled at him.

"Ha ha ha! I wanted you to laugh. You look so nervous."

"I'm n-not nervous!"

"Just relax," he went on. "I'll be watching you. If he makes you cry, I'll beat him up."

"Overprotective, aren't we? You've been acting like a real big brother recently. And haven't you overstayed in Mineral Town?"

"Do you want me to go away?" He arched a thick brow at me.

"N-No." I stifled a laugh. "I was just kidding just to ease myself up. You really have stayed long in town."

"I like it here. Besides, I just can't leave my precious pineapples in your hot house. And you know; I have a bratty cousin named Claire and an emo blacksmith friend named Gray who still need my help, so I'm not going away yet. They need the mighty Jack."

"I really feel like you're more of a big brother to me now than an annoying cousin."

"Eh, I just kinda missed being a big brother, I guess. It's been more than a year since I last saw Tina."

"How is she, anyway? The last time I saw her was when we came over for summer vacation eight years ago in Leaf Valley." I asked him. Tina was Jack's younger sister who resides with their parents in Flower Bud Village. "She just turned thirteen back then."

"Oh, she lost all those baby fats now, and is a rancher just like us."

"That's great, then. I'd love to see her." I sighed. "Oh well, anyway, back to reality, I'm just going with these pearl earrings."

"Eh, you look awesome anyway." He gave me two thumbs up and chuckled. "But you know, Kai and Cliff are still more beautiful than you are, sad to say."

"JACK! SHUT UP!"

"He he." Jack faced the mirror and fixed his messy hair, but still leaving his trademark: three, long strands sticking out. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt with its sleeves rolled up, dirty white jeans and dark grey sneakers.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you look awesome as well." I complimented him as he turned around. I looked around for some comfortable footwear. I wore my favorite beige ballet shoes. Make-up was never really my thing so I just swiped on a cherry mint pink lip gloss and a little blush on my cheeks.

"Hey Claire, you look like a girl." Jack clapped his hands as I finished my whole get-up by tying my hair up in a high ponytail.

"I am a girl."

"Aren't Kai and Cliff girls as well?"

"JACK!"

"So I guess their names wouldn't be Kai and Cliff now… Maybe Kate and Cleo would fit."

"JACK, YOU IDIOT!" I shrieked and smacked his head.

"Ow, you messed up my hair. Oh well. I'm still good-looking. Let's go!"

* * *

We entered Rose Square at around seven in the evening. Every bachelor and bachelorette was present, including Harris. My eyes were searching for him, of course, even though I didn't actually choose to.

The dance was about to start, when from the north opening of the square came three figures. A very familiar, high-pitch squeal echoed, and Ann came running to me. She was wearing a cute maroon off-shoulder dress accented by several necklaces and a black belt around her waist and tall cowboy boots.

"I missed you!" She hugged me tightly. "Why didn't you show up for how many days?

"I… um, it's good to see you again, Ann…" I mumbled softly and hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"These two have gone a little crazy for these past few weeks." Her crystal blue eyes drooped. I looked behind her and saw two handsome creatures looking at me nervously; like they were wondering whether to talk to me or not.

Kai wasn't wearing his bandanna. His hair was untidy yet attractive in a kind of way, and he wore a stylish black blazer over a fitted white v-neck, faded blue jeans and light brown shoes. His pants were folded above his ankles. He stood there beside Cliff, who was dressed in an unbuttoned dark gray vest on top of light blue checkered shirt with its sleeves rolled up, navy blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Talk to Kai, please? He hasn't worked at his shack for days just thinking if he did something to hurt you. He told me that the last time they saw you, you were crying…" She trailed off, holding my hands.

"Okay… I will." _I needed to, anyway._

"Great."

I walked towards them and said a small, "Hello."

"You look amazing, Claire." Cliff finally spoke after a long, awkward moment of just gawking at each other.

"Yeah." Kai agreed with a nod, holding up a timid smile.

"T-Thanks." I turned away from them.

"Hey, I have to go to Ann… um, happy dancing." Cliff left us. I bit my lip as Kai and I just stood anxiously at the corner, waiting for nothing.

"Aren't you two going to dance? It's going to start soon." Elli's voice chirped from behind us. She held hands with a mischievous looking Trent, who obviously was peering playfully at us. She looked like a cherubim wearing an elegant, light pink halter dress. Trent put on a collared white shirt beneath a fitted (and oddly sexy) v-neck blue-black sweater, and wore gray pants and fawn shoes.

"W-Well, Claire, shall we?" Kai breathed, bowing slightly and offering me his hand.

"Okay… um… O-Over there… beside Ann and Cliff… let's go there." I stammered as we walked hand in hand. Both of our hands were trembling.

The traditional, festive music played. It was a merry folk song that has been the so-called native New Year dance here in Mineral Town. I just suddenly remembered that this was Kai's first New Year here; but he knew all the steps and executed them perfectly.

"How come you know the dance?" I huffed as I twirled at the cue note.

"Cliff and Ann taught me a few days ago." He replied with a grin. The dance must've eased him up already.

"Oh, I see." I nodded stiffly, and twirled again. I was getting dizzy already from all this spinning. I tripped on my foot at one point, but luckily and embarrassingly, my dance partner caught me before anyone could notice my small mishap.

"Careful now, master," he chuckled as we resumed dancing. "Don't get carried away!"

I loosened up after seeing his carefree grin I loved. "Yes, yes. Ha ha."

The festive music ended, and it shifted to a slow, romantic song. I heard Ann giggling; maybe because she felt giddy about the whole romantic music. I tried to hide my blushing face, but since it was a little dark, I suppose Kai would've not seen it. He placed his hands on my waist, and with that I shuddered a bit. I hesitantly looped my arms around his neck.

"I'm just curious. Who did you dance with the past years?"

"Um, during my first year, I didn't actually attend… because I came here after New Year's Day. Then last year, I danced with Gray just until the traditional dance. He didn't want to come, but Cliff and I convinced him to go." I recalled.

"I guess that's the time when Mary and Gray broke up, right?"

"Yeah. Mary didn't come to the dance last year because of that." I looked around after remarking that. Ann was with Cliff, Karen with Rick, Popuri with Jack, Elli with Trent and Mary was with Harris.

"Oh well, what about this Goddess Festival on the eighth? It's a dance for girls too right?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, um, just curious again. Who escorted you?"

"I went on my own for two years… I never really had a date…" I murmured.

"Huh? So you mean Gray was with Mary, then?"

"No… He was sick that time."

"Oh… Umm… So, uh, I know it might be a little early, but… can I escort you on the eighth…?" He shyly mumbled, not looking at me in the eye.

"I'm… sorry, Kai. Jack and I had already talked about it. And well, he's my escort for that day." I lied.

"Oh… Too bad." He chuckled, but I felt that he was disappointed. I felt so sorry lying to him.

"I'm so sorry…" _I really wish you'll be my date then… but I know you're lying to me, too._

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe I'll ask out Karen or Ann. But even if I'm with other girls, you'll always be my only master." He reminded me, and then unexpectedly took out something from his pocket. "Here."

"W-What's that…?"

Kai swiftly went behind me as he affixed the necklace on me. "This is my late Christmas gift to you. I couldn't find you anywhere for weeks, and Jack kept shooing me away."

I held the star pendant and gazed at it. "Sapphire… Thank you… You knew my favorite… "

"It suits you, actually… Heh. I am your best friend. I would know your favorite."

My tears were welling up again. I just love _him_. I wanted to be so damn happy of this moment, but I opened my eyes to the truth. He was just so stupidly sweet and romantic and I was falling harder for him. He had someone else in mind… And like he said to me once, for the next person he'll ever love, he's never going to let go of her… or in this case, _him_.

The slow song ended so we broke away from our stance. I asked Kai if we could go to the beach for a stroll. I wanted the truth _now_.

"Kai… I'm a bad person." I mumbled as we walked slowly along the shore. The moon was peeking behind the huge clouds. The waves were gentle and small; everything was simply peaceful.

"No, you're not."

"But I am… It's because I'm starting to have bad… s-suspicions of people so dear to me." I began.

"What are you talking about, Claire? And I want to know what's been bothering you since the fourteenth." Kai abruptly stopped walking and held my shoulders.

I started to cry. "It's-s just so… complicated. I don't know what… I should do… who to b-believe…"

"Just believe in yourself; whatever your heart says."

"Then… Kai… do you really want me to feel better?"

"Of course… Anything to make you smile… Please tell me what I can do."

"Simply be honest with me… That's all…"

"I've always been, Claire…"

_Lie._

"K-Kai!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but it did. Hot, desperate tears were rolling on my cheeks. "I don't want to believe any of my doubts… or any others anyway! B-But… just assure me… please… I want to know the truth… I want to feel the truth in your answer."

"I will be honest to you… That I promise." His eyes turned serious from being cheerless.

"I'll ask this again… Are you… gay?"

"No."

_Lie._

"Kai, are you gay?"

"No."

_Lie._

"Are you gay? Please, Kai… I'm your best friend… And you know… that I like you beyond words. I deserve to know."

"I am not gay." He looked me straight in the eye, solid and firm. But I couldn't say it was the truth.

_Lie. Why couldn't I feel it as a sincere answer? Why couldn't he tell me the truth?_

"Why…" my hoarse voice croaked. "Why can't you tell me the damn truth, Kai?"

"I already am… But why are you always asking me the same thing?"

"Because it's the worst doubt… I've ever had about the one person I love. I don't want to believe it… but there are so many things… that drove me to this point…"

"I've heard people talking behind our backs; about me and Cliff, specifically. I'm aware." He said sternly. "But I don't care. I'm unaffected because it isn't true. That's my proof."

I wiped away my tears. I turned antagonistic. "Kai… one more reason why I said I'm a bad person… is because I'm one of the people who gossiped about that."

He had no reaction at all. I thought he would go berserk or mad with me. But no, he's just the same. This is impossible.

"Aren't you mad with me, idiot?!" I yelled. "Aren't you mad that your own best friend just betrayed you for talking behind your back? For believing that you're a stupid homo? For being a terrible person?"

"Why would I?" He took me in his arms and softly whispered. "I love you. It doesn't matter to me. I know you're just confused about things."

I pushed him away. I got furious when he mentioned that I was purely confused. After everything I've found out, he's going to tell me I'm confused and nail my suspicions back? "I am not confused…! Kai, I've seen it! I've seen that journal, you jerk! Stop lying!"

"I expected that you've seen it…"

"W-What?"

"The journal… last thanksgiving, it had teardrop splotches on some of the pages. I figured that it might be you since you were crying when we bumped into you." He explained.

"So… is that an admission…?"

"Of Cliff and me being gay? No way."

"Then what the heck is the meaning of all those sweet crap?!"

"All but pure jokes. We get bored and write crazy stuff and laugh at it." He shrugged.

I wanted to believe him, but no. I had more knowledge about the whole situation than he expected. He was lying to me again. "Nothing more but lies…"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yes. Now that I think of it… there are times you act so jealous when the three of us are together… I've doubted that you were jealous of Cliff…"

"Oh no, do not have the wrong idea…" He shook his head, and his eyes looked at me pleadingly. When he spoke, his voice trembled. "I am jealous of Cliff… Everyone knows that I'm a bit possessive when it comes to you… And… it's just… when I see you so… _close_ to him; I feel down that you're more comfortable around him than with me."

I didn't expect that comeback. I was speechless.

He continued. "When you talk about your past friendship with Trent, I feel jealous… I wish I can be as good as a best friend as he was to you back then. When you ask Rick or Gray to help you out on errands, I feel jealous… Because I wanted you to ask me for help instead of them. And, stupid it may seem, I'm even jealous of your own cousin… because you spend more time with him now… and he gets to escort you on the eighth. There… that's how I feel… that's how possessive I am of my best friend."

If it weren't for that last word, I could've sworn that he was boyfriend. Stupid Kai.

"Kai… I am jealous of you and Cliff… I feel bad when you laugh together, when you talk about him, when you call him baby bro… It's so embarrassing but those things make me feel jealous…" I confessed, but I wasn't going to fall back to that weak girl who believed in his sweet lies. I was jealous because of a deeper reason—the secret relationship they had. Deep within me, I've known it all the time, but didn't actually identify why I was until now. "But now, after everything I've seen and heard, I deem my jealousy was never wrong… That's why I know, you're lying."

"Are your suspicions… your own belief? Aren't they the fruit of you being swayed by the others?"

"No, this time, I've had it even before I spoke with the others… I'm really sorry for causing you pain and nuisance about this… and for being so forceful… but… you're not telling me the truth."

"Believe whatever you want. I know that I'm telling the truth."

"Sorry, Kai… I'm a terrible, horrible friend… But I choose to believe my suspicions."

"Are you going to leave me now…? Your promise…"

"Ah… clearly… I apologize for that as well… but… I have to break m-my promise now."

With that, I turned and ran away from a person I betrayed… yet also betrayed me… from a person I held so dearly, cherished so fondly. As expected, things will never be the same ever again, whether he tells me the truth or not.

For now, he should never assure that love will make me stay or come back to him. Because when pain strikes the heart, love fades away no matter how great it was.


	15. Confession

I was lost in thought was I walked along the streets of Mineral Town. Everything was so happy and vibrant—green trees, birds chirping, flowers in full bloom, yet for two weeks, I'm still shaken up by new year's confrontation.

That was the last time I ever saw Kai and Cliff. I didn't attend the Goddess' festival, so I didn't see them. I can't say if I was lucky or not, but I fell sick again the night before the festival and my fever went on for a week. For one week, I had a valid reason to not go out of the house.

Anyways, Jack told me to go grocery shopping today. We ran out of flour and oil and we needed a new basket since his ores and foraged items were too heavy, my beloved basket suffered a large hole on its bottom.

As I was about to enter the super market, I caught sight of Karen seated on the bench, her face red and eyes looked very weary. I sat down beside her quietly. I knew she would eventually talk to me; I'll just give her time to gather her thoughts and hold her emotions. Somehow, I sensed that she's finally got the answer to our problem.

"I… had a dream last night." She finally stuttered after a long while.

"What is it about?"

"Actually, I don't think it was a dream… it was more like a premonition." She breathed heavily. "I know it's weird, but it felt so real… and I really do believe it was a sign."

"What… was your… dream?" I swallowed hard. Superstitious I was, as always. But this is got to be true.

"You were standing alone in the inn. You held a notebook… and you were crying like crazy. The inn doors flew open, and the place flooded with so many people. Just when you ran out of the place, Kai and Cliff came in, like they didn't even notice you ran past them…"

"Oh…"

She faced the blue heavens. "So… I was deceived by Kai… And all along I really thought it was you… But it pretty much makes sense now."

"What does?"

"You know that secret Kai and I had? The one I promised to tell you when I confirm things?"

"Yes…"

"There was one time… around autumn... I was teasing him to you, as usual. Then he was like, hinting me that he was jealous. So of course, I laughed it off and told him that I could help him with that." Karen murmured. "He smiled and thanked me. Then he said that he had a special person in mind… and that he really does love that someone. But he said that somehow, he thinks that person might not reciprocate his feelings… I advised him to tell his feelings."

This must be the time Popuri was talking about last winter. "That was… Cliff, wasn't it?"

She laughed. "I just realized it just recently, yeah, it was him. After all, Kai never did drop a name nor a pronoun. All he was saying was this 'special person' or this 'someone'. In my mind, I thought it was you… Everyone thought it was you. I thought you were his special someone."

"So… it was a misunderstanding…"

"My fault… I guess…" She shrugged, and sighed heavily. "There was one more question he asked me weeks after that got me confused. He said, 'What if you love someone, and that person loves you too, but the world is against the two of you?' I wondered that time, why would the odds be against Claire and Kai? Still, I advised him to fight for their love…"

"And again, you still thought it was me, huh…"

"Yeah. Heh… I'm so… angry with myself… All along… that asshole was in love… with Cliff… Argh!" Karen burst into tears again.

"K-Karen!" I embraced her and stroked her back. "It's okay… it's okay…"

"I was so stupid… I thought…! I thought…! I only wanted to help you, Claire… I wanted to give you a happy ending… But… all my efforts… my pieces of advice to Kai… he used them and that hurt you… I'm really sorry… It's my fault… If I had just known—"

"Shh…" I hugged her more tightly and assured her, "You didn't do anything wrong… Your intentions were good… and you didn't mean it. It's okay Karen… Thank you for all of those things you did for me."

Karen sniffled. "I thought I was helping you… I'm sorry… I should've listened to Rick…"

"It's okay…" Tears were at the corners of my eyes. I'm touched by Karen's intentions. "You're a great friend, Karen."

"I want… to talk to them." She said after a few minutes. She had calmed down.

"Can we stop by the Church first? I want to reflect… before confronting them again… I'm… scared."

I'm scared because the truth was just in front of us now. I'm scared to move forward.

"It's fine… I needed to talk to Carter too, anyway… and I needed to clear my head."

We walked almost lifelessly towards to the church. Karen stayed quiet and pensive; the serious aura coming from her was affecting me greatly. I felt even more uneasy with every minute that ticked by.

Well, dang it. Destiny sure knows how to stir up the drama. Cliff and Kai were seated on the front pew with Pastor Carter looking gravely fretful standing by their side. The two repeatedly wiped away the moist from their eyes and they seemed to have difficulty in breathing.

Karen looked at me. We both knew what was taking place. _They've finally confessed._

I took a step forward, and with that almost subtle echo, the three heads turned to our direction. I heard Kai curse as he abruptly turned away and bawled his eyes out.

Karen dashed heatedly to their place as I followed quickly after her. Between gritted teeth, she said, "The truth… Tell us now. I've seen enough. So better speak up, now!"

Dead silence. Pastor Carter continued patting Cliff's back as the two of them bowed their heads.

I tried to hold back the tears. I need to be strong.

"I'll leave you four so you can talk." Pastor Carter excused himself and went back to the confession room.

"Please… talk." Karen sat down beside them.

"Claire…" Kai finally spoke after a very long period of intense quietness. With his trembling hand, he held my arm and guided me to sit between him and Cliff. "I love you… I'm sorry."

"This is it… isn't it?" I murmured as tears flooded from my eyes.

"You should've known… Claire… this is very hard for us…!" Cliff hissed. "You were too forceful… You should've given us time!"

"I would've had if you weren't hurting the people close to you!" I barked back. Kai grasped my hand tighter.

"This is… Ugh! W-We planned to tell you… we really did! But we didn't know how… or when…"

"Why didn't you guys tell me when I asked Kai if he was gay? Or when I told you I was freaking jealous because of your unusual closeness? " I snapped. Kai remained silent and shaking beside me.

"Do you r-really think that's as easy as you say it?!" The gentle, winery worker turned angry.

"Well…! Sorry if I'm an insensitive and forceful bitch, but… but…! To be deceived by your own best friends… It isn't exactly pleasant! Do you think I enjoyed letting my doubts slide and pile up at the back of my mind? Cliff! I wanted to explode and slap all my doubts in your face every time I get jealous!"

"Still… we didn't mean to hurt anybody… Especially you… Kai and I love you very much… We would never, and I mean, not in a million years, would we hurt you." His voice was pleading now; his tears gushing down.

"_You just did._"

Kai gripped my hand more securely again, and continued to cry and sniffle beside me.

"Since the winter… I told him… that we should stop this… We both knew this wasn't right… But I don't know what happened." Cliff softly responded.

"You never did stop, did you…?" Karen chided in. "Because even against the odds, you two are still together until now."

"There's one more thing… why I didn't want this to go on…" Cliff spoke up with a rather shaky voice. "And that is… because of you Claire… I knew… I knew how much you love Kai… I didn't want to betray you… I didn't mean it! I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry Claire!"

With that remark, Cliff enveloped me in his arms and wept so loudly. My arms involuntarily looped around him and I buried my face in his lean shoulder. I loved Cliff… he was like a real brother to me.

"Even after everything," I cried, "You two are so important to me… But you guys… why didn't you trust me enough? Why did you lead me on? Why did you make me believe that I—"

"We didn't mean it… Sorry C-Claire!" Kai wailed aloud and hugged the two of us. "I love you Claire… I love you; you're the closest girl to my heart… B-But I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm so sorry…!"

"Since when has this been going on…?" Karen questioned.

Kai, Cliff and I broke away from our little hug. They looked at each other and replied in unison. "We… don't know."

"W-Was it that long that you couldn't remember when?!" I asked, bewildered.

They didn't answer. There was a long period of silence among us, and I tried to recollect myself. What must I do now that they've finally given me the last piece of this puzzle?

"What's this…?" A familiar voice chimed in the church. I turned back and saw a stunned Ann standing in the middle of the aisle.

I stood and walked up to her. With a small smile, I whispered, "A confession."

"A confession about what…?"

Cliff and Kai stood up and went behind me, still sniffling and wheezing. Cliff, with a nervous sigh, said, "Ann… Kai and I have… mutual feelings."

"Y-You…?" Ann's crystal blue eyes were shocked with tears and took a step back. She shook her head over and over. "N-No… You can't be serious…!"

"Ann—"

With that, she darted out of the church.

"…Follow her." I instructed them. "She'll need your explanation… Ann doesn't any have idea about this."

"But you…?" Kai worried.

I smiled weakly. "Ann needs you more… She might've run back to the inn."

Kai and Cliff nodded to each other, and busted out the Church doors. As soon as they were out, my knees gave in and I fell to the floor. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't breathe well. Karen helped me walk to the clinic to get some rest. Trent advised me to just lie down on one of the beds and let loose of all the emotions I've kept inside. And knowing me, he knew I wouldn't want to worry Jack, Gray or Rick so he told Elli and Karen to keep mum about this.

"Thank you, Trent…" I whispered to myself before I succumbed to sleep.

When I woke up, Jack was seated on the foot of the bed, his brown eyes serious and worried.

"What—"

"It's okay, the clinic didn't tell me about this." He cut me off mid-sentence. "After two hours you left the house, I just had to look for you. Jeff mentioned that you didn't come in the Supermarket, so I figured you might be here. And Karen told me everything earlier before she left…"

"I still can't believe it… I mean, I knew all along, but it's just so… hard to think that they're really…"

"Well, can't do anything about it."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. You hungry?"

"Not really…" I feebly tried to stand up, but Jack held my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where're you think you're going, Clarisse?"

"To the inn. I need to see Ann…"

He arched a thick brow at me. "But Kai and Cliff are also there."

"Mmm… Then I'll just ignore them… I just n-need to see Ann…. And maybe Doug, too…"

"Sigh. Can't stop you, can I? Fine. Just after that, go straight home. I'll make you something to eat."

"Alright… Thanks, Jack."

The inn was awfully quiet when I entered. Ann, Cliff and Kai were nowhere to be seen, Won and Harris weren't at their usual spot, and Doug was just at the counter, simply dazed. If I hadn't called his name, he wouldn't have notice me.

"Oh, Claire. Hello."

"Hello, Doug…"

"You don't look so good… Uh, you look kinda wasted…" The innkeeper examined my face.

"Well, yeah… But why is it nobody's here?"

"Uh… Had to close the inn for the afternoon. Didn't you see the close sign in front?"

"Oh…" I bit my lip. "I g-guess I didn't… Umm, I'll take my leave."

"No, don't go yet. I have to ask some things first…" Doug breathed heavily.

"What…?"

"Ann… had a serious argument with Kai and Cliff earlier… in front of the inn. I'm just wondering if you knew what it was about…"

"Doug, don't get all surprised…" And I began the story in the most understandable way I can. The more I told of the story, the bitterer and selfish I felt. I was surprised at myself how easily my mood can change as I recalled the events. The memories seemed to affect me greatly. Doug seemed a bit shocked about the whole thing.

"Seriously though, Claire," Doug's eyebrows furrowed as he added, "You're just probably drunk."

"I am definitely not. I don't even drink." I answered with a flip of my blond locks. "Well, I wish I was drunk or high or crazy or what; but the problem is I'm not."

He shook his head. Finally, he let out a rather heavy sigh; his deep blue eyes were unbelieving and worried. "Dear Goddess… Tell me you're lying."

"I wouldn't turn this bitter if I was lying. Even Ann's hurt."

"Hmm… my poor sweetie locked herself up in her room after they talked earlier…"

"She still can't believe it."

"Damn it," he remarked followed by his usual face palm gesture. "I couldn't deny it, though… I do see it, but I guess since we're not having any affirmation…"

"Denying reality since it seems so unlikely; we're in the same boat. But this time… We have the confirmation." I answered, hinting no compassion in my tone.

But that was just my voice.

"Tears…" Doug said softly, and handed me a tissue. "I believe you now."

I thanked him for the offer, and quickly wiped the moist away. "It still hurts... Even though I'd already had a hunch about it ever since… Even though I've been acting so tough, it really still hurts so badly… I think I may never escape this nightmare."

Doug patted me on the back and goes, "Life goes on."

**_And this brings us back to the present_**; Doug is still looking at me with sympathetic eyes and I'm still trying to recollect what's left of me. Just then, I heard footsteps from behind me. It was Ann.

"Ann…?"

"I've… thought things over." She looked at me with her puffy, red eyes. "I'm surprised and kinda sad, 'course it's such a waste that two of them are like that… and because they've hid it from all of us. But you know, I love Kai and Cliff… So it's okay with me. I support them."

I blinked twice. She was serious with that solemn smile on her face as she said the last sentence. "Ann… I truly envy you… W-Why can't I accept it easily like you do?"

"You loved Kai so much, that's why. But no one can blame you…" She answered with a sigh.

"I wish I could be happy for them…"

"Sooner or later you have to accept the fact, though it's hard…"

I pondered on that for a few minutes, shaking my head from time to time. Until my eyes welled-up with tears again, I just had to leave to reflect more on the situation. "Thanks, Ann and Doug… I'll go home now… I need to be alone first… and think on what I should do now."

"Take care, Claire." Ann bid me a small farewell as I left.


	16. Decision

"How are you? It's been days since I last saw you in town." Karen said, sitting down on a patch of grass.

"I'm fine. See, I got lots of farm work. I need to make it up to Jack for all the work he did last week." I smiled faintly as I strenuously cut the almost withered crop with my sickle. I volunteered to do most of the exhaustible work even though I halfheartedly agreed.

Spring was to end soon, and Jack and I had to clear the farm to prepare the land for summer.

"Hmm. Now I wonder if you're really doing most of the work to repay me or just to avoid certain people out there." Jack snickered. He came out of the animal barn and hollered, "Well, your cows and sheep feel refreshed from the bath. I'm off to the market to buy seeds and stuff. Be back by lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye."

"Well, isn't that the real reason?" Karen raised a brow at me.

With another lash of my sickle, I answered, "Can you blame me for being like this?"

"But we miss you. I didn't see you in the horse race festival. And you didn't take part in the cooking festival too! Lots of people are worried."

"If they're worried, they should just swing by the farm like you do. And besides, I'm already okay with you, Jill, Gray, Rick, Trent and Elli visiting me here. May and Stu come by sometimes too for desserts."

"Oh, c'mon, Claire-bear. You've obviously changed after that…day. You can't even show us a sincere smile. You're not okay."

I remained quiet and continued to sickle out the last of the crops. I do miss the town. But I don't want to risk myself bumping into one of them—Kai and Cliff. If I ever see them again, I wouldn't know what to do. Besides, I think they're disappointed with me for being so pushy and mean about their secret. They're probably mad with me.

And well, I am a hindrance in a relationship, aren't I…?

"Let me guess. You're wondering if Kai and Cliff are thinking of you."

Karen won't get a response from me. And she knew that, so she continued talking. "Claire, of course they would still think and worry for you. After all, you were still their best friend. I don't know what's exactly in their mind, but I'm sure they're as sad as you are. Just try talking to them again."

"No."

"Avoiding them isn't the solution to this."

"And talking to them isn't either." I put down my sickle and wiped away the trickles of sweat on my red face. It was already nearing noon. "Hey. Let's get inside and make lunch."

I refused to think about the incident last week—the confession and all the drama. I didn't want to remember that painful memory. I didn't want to be sad. But it looks like even though I try to distract myself, the pain from that day still lingers within me. From that day on, a part of me crumbled into the darkness.

I noticed a letter peeking out of our mailbox. It was addressed to me, but the sender didn't put his or her name. I took it with me as Karen and I went inside the house.

We (well, Karen handed me the ingredients and I did the real cooking) prepared grilled fish, tempura noodles and egg drop soup. Jack came just in time for lunch.

"Mmm, mmm," Jack noisily stuffed his mouth with fish and commented, "This is awesome."

"Thanks." I mumbled blankly.

We finished lunch and Karen offered to wash the plates while Jack cleaned the table. I sat down the couch, thinking which part of the land the tomatoes and corn should be planted on, and how many bags of pinkcat flowers we should buy. Then, my eyes landed on the letter on the table, the one I took from the mailbox.

I examined the envelope before opening it. I wonder who this was from. The envelope was colored pink and faintly smelled of… something like flowers. The scent was warmly familiar, but I couldn't exactly point out what flowers had that aroma. Finally, I decided to open it.

_Dear Claire,  
Hey! You know, everyone misses you here. Your grandpa gave me the letters saying that you don't have time to go here. It made me sad when I read those. But I'm not giving up! This summer, it would be my birthday. I want a birthday gift from you. And that is none other than—you! ^_^ Just even for a few weeks, stay here in Leaf Valley. You know, we could do all sorts of stuff just like when we were kids. Oh and yes, Jack told us in his last letter that you have a serious problem. We want to help you, Claire. That's what friends are for, right? I promise, when you come back here, you'll get a jar of fireflies as a welcome gift from me. You still like fireflies, right? You, Jack, Kurt, Gwen and I used to catch them all the time in Walnut forest. I got a lot of stories to tell you too. So please come home, okay? I hope you like the envelope I used. It's scented with frost pansies—those flowers you loved planting in your grandfather's farm. Hehe. See you soon!  
Joe_

"Joe…" I mumbled as I smiled kindly at the letter. Nostalgia was getting to me; all my childhood memories surfaced in my mind. And the scent of frost pansies—I remember now. Those autumn flowers were Grandpa's favorite as well.

"Oh, so who's it from?" Karen sat beside me and tried to snatch the letter from me.

"A friend from Leaf Valley," I answered, hiding it from her. "He told me to go there for the summer."

"Well, a vacation isn't bad, you know."

"But the farm…"

"I can handle it." Jack responded, leaning casually on the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

I sighed. "Aren't you going back to Leaf Valley with me?"

"Obviously not."

"Why?"

"Because I have to take care of your farm."

"You don't have to do it for me…"

"C'mon Claire. Just go." He smirked. "Grandpa Gus asked me to go out of Leaf Valley because I worked non-stop. But I couldn't get it out of my system that's why I've visited you and the others and helped around. 'Sides, Grandpa would love to see you."

"You deserve a break, Claire; a break from work, a break for all the drama since last year." Karen agreed.

"I thought avoiding them isn't the best thing to do?"

"Well, going on a vacation isn't exactly avoiding them. You'll need time off." She giggled.

"Would… Would leaving the town for a while help me cope up with the situation…?

"I guess so." My cousin nodded. "You'll need to distract yourself to stop thinking about it."

"And knowing you, you get easily distracted." A voice came in from the other side of the room. "Oh, hey, sorry for not knocking on your door."

"Jill… and Gray. H-Hello." I waved at them with a small smile.

"Yeah. But what's up with distracting you and stuff?" She sat down beside me. Gray excused himself to get a glass of water; walking from Forget-Me-Not Valley to Mineral Town under the scorching sun is tedious.

"Ah, well, a letter came from Leaf Valley and was asking Claire to visit. Jack and I were persuading her to take a vacation there." Karen replied.

"Well, why don't you go?"

"B-But my farm…" I murmured.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will be taking care of it while you're away?" Jack rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh.

"See, Jack's here. I'm here." Jill assured me. "You need to get away from everything. And surely, if Trent were here, he would suggest you to do the same."

"Distraction would be temporary, isn't it? If I come back here, I may begin to remember all the pain. So leaving or not, it would just be the same." I protested.

"Your vacation doesn't necessarily mean that it would simply be a distraction." Jill looked at me intently with her amethyst eyes. "Your emotions would be influenced by the homely and warm atmosphere, and that would uplift you up from your misery. It could help you think and reflect better."

"And it may help you make the right decisions." Jack added with a gentle smile.

I clutched the letter tightly in my hands. "Must I really go?"

"Give me three reasons why you shouldn't go, then." Jill challenged me.

"Well, for one, I have a farm… And, um…" My mind went blank. That was the only reason I could think of. It was the same reason I didn't go last winter.

"Hmmm. Just one, Claire? Heh." She smirked. "Now, be honest. Give me three reasons why you should go. Be really, really, really honest!"

"But…"

"Just do it." They all urged me. This is so unfair, four of them against me.

"F-fine." I grimaced and contemplated. "Maybe I should go because… Um, I've never had a real vacation outside of town after living here. Second… I… I miss Leaf Valley and everyone there. Lastly… I've been handling too much drama."

"There you have it." Karen exhaled noisily, patting my back. "Pack your bags then."

"It's more like I am being kicked out of my house than being sent to a vacation…" I mumbled.

"Now you know how it feels." Jack shook his head and laughed. "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know."

"What about _tomorrow_?" Karen and Jill enthusiastically suggested in unison.

"T-Tomorrow?!" I gasped. "Are you really itching to get me out of here?!"

"Considering that in a few days that the docks would be crowding with tourists for summer, it's better to leave before that happens. So, tomorrow is good." Gray mused.

"But tomorrow is a special day…" I grumbled, folding my arms.

"Exactly." Gray, Jill and Karen said.

"It's decided then. I'll write back to Joe and ask him to fetch you from Crystal Bay two days from now. Hehe." Jack chuckled as he left to get a pen and paper.

* * *

Late that night, I went out for some air and sat atop of the farm's fences. Summer was already coming. And I would be spending summer in my hometown… I'm sure going back there would make me happy. Somehow, the thought of returning to Leaf Valley isn't so bad. Actually, it's a good decision. And like Jill said, distraction and peace of mind are what I need, and it's most likely I'll find those there.

A shadowy figure was coming to my direction. Maybe it was Rick passing by, so I continued to stare at the starry sky and daydream of my vacation in Leaf Valley.

Much to my surprise, the man, even from a distance, was sniveling. I could hear him sob as he got nearer, and tears suddenly sprung from my eyes when his face was revealed in the dim light of the nearby houses.

Kai was crying. His sad, puppy eyes were gazing straight at me.

I tried to move but my body felt so numb and immobile. All I could feel were tears rolling down my face.

"C-Claire… I heard… You… You're l-leaving?"

I couldn't answer. Suddenly, all those days of keeping the walls of my emotions shattered. It's been more than a week since that confession, and that was the last day I ever did cry. After that day, I've committed myself to work, thinking that it may distract me from thinking about them.

It was slightly successful, though. The downside was that this distraction didn't actually make me stronger. It only put up walls so that I wouldn't cry again. And merely seeing Kai was the tremor that wrecked those walls.

"Claire… Please, don't leave. If you are leaving because of us, then let _us_ leave."

"N-No…!" I finally managed to croak out.

He stood still in front of me, waiting for what more I was to say.

"I'm… just taking a break… I'll come back…"

"Just… a vacation…? You're not just taking a vacation… j-just to avoid us… right?" His voice was so strained. I could tell that he's been so stressed out.

"I needed it… There's been so much drama… B-Besides… my Grandpa and my friends there… they want to see me too... And, and…" I huffed and wiped away my tears. I was going to confess everything that I've kept to myself. The secrets and emotions that my walls protected… I just had to tell him.

"…And?"

"B-Because, the truth is… I f-feel like I'm a hindrance… between Cliff and you…" I sobbed, "I… I don't want… you guys worrying about me having feelings for you… I don't want to be the reason… why you would stop… loving each other… just because I'm here… So, maybe, if I'll leave…"

"Claire, no!" He ran to me and enveloped me in his warm arms. "No, no! Don't you ever think of yourself like that! We want you here Claire. We want you to stay… We _need_ you."

I pushed him away and snapped, "No! You don't need me anymore! You already have each other, Kai…! What else is my role?!"

He knelt beside me, holding my hands. "I need you… We need you… You're our best friend, Claire… And we love you. For whatever you've done in the past, it doesn't matter to me; I forgive you. That's how much I love you. So… please… just stay and come back to us…"

"Yes, I am your best friend… And I still wish I could be." I mumbled between tears. "I'm still in the process of accepting the situation… I wish you could wait for me…"

I've surrendered. I gave up my feelings for Kai since that fateful day at the church, but it wasn't really that easy. My love for him was real and sincere—so real, to the point that I am driving myself to accept the situation, to accept them and to accept myself as the mere best friend.

When you truly love a person, you would do anything for him. You would be unselfish and listen to what he needs. You would accept the person, no matter how awful he may be. You would want to protect him and love him. You would fight for your love but know when to surrender. When he's found the one, you would rather be happy for him. You would not want him to be sad, and for his happiness, you would sacrifice your own. And you will do all these selfless acts because you love him.

I've learned this from loving Kai. I've had my mistakes of backstabbing, gossiping and doubting them, but at the end of the day, I still love him.

"Kai… I love you."

"I know that… I'm so sorry." He grasped my hand even tighter.

"I love you, and maybe I can tell you a thousand times more, but I know it wouldn't change the situation. In the end… I know I'm a hindrance in your relationship… as long as I'm in love with you."

"Claire, you're not—"

I cut him off. "Shh, shh. Let me finish first… Just let me get this out of my chest… I love you, Kai, to the point that I want you to be happy. I want to protect you. I want to support you and Cliff. I would sacrifice my feelings for your happiness… But I can't… As long as I'm still stuck in struggling to do all of these, I will just be a nuisance to the two of you…"

"But… avoiding us isn't the best solution."

"It isn't the best, but it's the _only_ solution I could think of… But again, this is just a vacation… It's not really avoiding you… It's just that I want to reflect more… by myself, away from problems… And surround myself with things that I'm sure would make me happy…"

I caressed his hands with my own. It turns out that my first step to accepting the situation was another confrontation with him.

"I want to be strong for the two of you. But how can I be your pillar if I can't even stand on my own? How can I be the best friend that I should be if I can't even accept the truth about you? That's why… Kai… I want you to wait for me… Wait for a happier Claire that would be your best friend for life. A Claire who would still love you, but isn't in love with you anymore. Do… Do you get it? I want you to wait for a better me who wouldn't be a hindrance… a better me who can support you."

He stood up, and his teary eyes seemed comforted. "We love you, Claire… It would be selfish of us if we would hinder you from being happy… So, I'll wait… I'll wait for my master. A loyal dog never abandons his master…"

Minutes passed by, and we were content just being together, looking up at the sky. It's great that we're okay, and that I've finally let out my feelings. The situation felt less painful now, to say the least. I've set goals for myself once I get to Leaf Valley. One is to get rid of my romantic feelings for Kai and turn it into an unselfish love like that of a family. Second is to have a peace of mind and rebuild myself. My last goal was simple; that is to be happy.

"You know…" I smiled faintly in the darkness of the night. "A lot of possibilities surfaced in my mind…"

He stood beside me. "Like what?"

"Like maybe… if we ended up together instead…" I absent-mindedly answered. Then, realizing after a few seconds, my face felt warm, "Oh, n-no, I'm sorry…! Never mind I said anything!"

But it seems like he didn't hear the apology. Instead, I was shocked that he said, "If we ended up together, everything would've been easy and perfect… wouldn't it?"

I didn't know what to say.

Kai kept on talking. "Easy and perfect… the kind of love everyone wishes for. Free from troubles and just… well, perfect. We could've had it… Don't you think so?"

"H-Huh? Oh yeah… Everyone would wish for an easy and perfect love…" I stuttered. I obviously haven't got over my feelings for him yet. Looks like it's a long way to go before it turns into a sisterly love…

"No, I mean, don't you think that we would have that kind of relationship if that happened? Easy as counting one, two, three… And best friends turning into lovers would have been the perfect fairytale." He sighed, hinting a little melancholy in his tone.

"But unfortunately, the ending went a little different." I laughed, kind of wistful.

"Yeah… but really, Claire, I will be honest. If only I just became a good boy… I know I could've _married_ you." He said softly.

"Uh…"

"Oh. Which part confused you?"

"Ummm." Nothing actually confused me. The mere fact that he said that he would've married me struck me so deeply that I couldn't think straight. Kai is still dense. "N-Nothing."

"Ah… Right. I have to tell you something, but I don't know if you know already or not… Anyway, here it goes… I've been this kind of person since high school. Gay… but… um… Alright… It's that."

I nodded. That was the only response I gave him. Well, I already knew.

"I won't ask anymore if you already knew before this or not… All that matters to me is that I've finally told you my deepest secret, even if it's too late…" He held his chest like he had just lifted himself up from a deep, distressing state.

"But Kai is still Kai." I muttered, looking directly at his eyes. "You are the same person I loved."

He smiled—his smile was vividly giving off a feeling of gratitude and happiness. "I'm so lucky I'm friends with such a kind person… So even if you knew way back, you'd still accept me… If only I just… Sigh... We were almost there, Claire."

"We were almost there…?"

"Yeah, you know to the point that we could've been a couple. We were almost there to that point where I could've just proposed to you with a blue feather and married you. We could've reached that future where we have a family and live in your farm happily…"

"But in love, you can't exactly just expect it to lead you to an easy and perfect relationship like we would've had…" I mulled over thoughtfully with a smile. "Love is complicated and unpredictable. And what's meant to be is meant to be. For Cliff and you, you've chosen the difficult path. But love always finds a way. You'll find happiness together… And I've accepted the fact that I'm not the one who can make you happy…Just give me time…"

"And I'll say this again: I will wait for you, for my best friend. Thank you, Claire…" He gave me a long, tender kiss on the forehead— a kiss he said he would have given to his girlfriend. "Good night now… Have a safe trip later… and happy birthday."

"Thank you. Take care of yourself and Cliff. Good bye..." As the last words escaped my mouth, I felt like crying—both of happiness and pain. I wanted to run after him and hug him. But I have to stop myself because of my goals. I want to be happy. And I've got a feeling that my happiness is going to come soon, whether in Leaf Valley or someplace else.

It was already past midnight. Today's my birthday, and Kai was the first person to greet me. And on my birthday, I'll have to leave the town for a while.

I went back to my house and saw that Jack was already sleeping. I still needed to pack my things and write a list of reminders for Jack and the others. As I chucked in my clothes and toiletries in my bags, Kai's voice resounded in my head.

_"We were almost there."_


	17. Happiness

I tripped on another rock for the sixth time. It's kind of hard to see especially that you're running in the forest at night with only the moon and stars lighting up the place. But it helps that someone strong and reliable is with you.

"You okay?" Joe huffed as he held me up.

"Yeah. Now let's go!"

We were chasing after Kurt and Gwen who were already in our usual place in the forest which we called our secret base years ago. This secret base in Walnut forest was ideally surrounded by lots of shrubs, bushes and flowers. But the path going there has become more difficult to trek through; rocks and boulders had scattered the place.

Once every summer back then, particularly when the season's ending, we would sneak out late at night to go here and view one of the most amazing phenomena that happens in Leaf Valley.

And today, we all went here to just see it again together: the firefly front.

It was beautiful and magical. There were lightning bugs all over the place, buzzing here and there. Our secret base was illuminated by their whimsical glow and it felt like going back in time. It was like seeing a million twinkling fairies, fluttering, swirling and flying around the place. The four of us stood there, speechless and all smiles. We've seen this spectacular occurrence several times already, but it never gets old. No matter what, the firefly front will always be a magical memory that we will never get tired of.

"This is such an amazing way to end my summer here..." I mumbled, still looking around the glowing area.

"I'm glad that you can take a wonderful memory back to Mineral Town." Gwen said, her ruby eyes looking at me delightfully.

"Oh, I took more than one wonderful memory. For the past weeks, it's all wonderful."

"You've made us happy with your stay, Claire. I hope this won't be the last time." Joe patted my head and chuckled. "Next time, Jack, Mark and Tina should be here with us too."

"Yeah, yeah." I giggled.

It was already around two in the morning when Joe, Kurt and Gwen escorted me home. The door creaked when I opened it, and all the lights were still on. Grandpa was asleep on his sofa, holding my letters from Mineral Town. I shook my head and laughed quietly. Grandpa Gus waited for me to come home, although I told him that I would arrive past midnight. And well, he obviously was reading my messages.

I went to get him a blanket from the bedroom, and then my eyes caught sight of the calendar. Today's already the last day of summer. I should be going back to Mineral Town soon, around the first week of autumn for a special event.

Grandpa woke up when I gently laid the blanket on him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, and sat straight before talking. "Well, Clarisse, what time is it?"

"Two am."

"What? Did you just come home now?"

"Yes." I answered with a nod of my head.

"I think you owe me an explanation." He stared at me.

I just laughed and hugged him with an arm. "Oh grandpa. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm twenty-seven already. Besides, didn't I tell you that I'll be going home past midnight?"

He contemplated for a little while, and then sighed heavily. "Yeah... Sorry 'bout that dear. Time flies so fast... It's been a long time since you've come here. I still feel a little protective 'bout you."

"Yeah, and still a bit snoopy of my belongings, eh?" I shot him a teasing look.

"Err..." His wrinkled face reddened with embarrassment. "I was curious."

I took the letters from him. "Wow, grandpa. You read them all."

"Yeah, I did." He cleared his throat, his face still flushed. "So you're leaving... by the third of autumn, I guess?"

I nodded. "So I would reach Mineral Town on the fifth."

"So here... the wedding invitation says that it's on the eight. And the other letter, the one from Lumina says that the party's on the sixth?"

"Yes. Lumina is holding a bachelorette party at her mansion for Elli, and the bachelor party for Trent is at the inn in Mineral Town. Finally, those two have decided to settle down..."

"I wonder when you'll walk down the aisle."

"G-Grandpa!"

"Don't forget to invite us then, you hear me?"

"Of course!" I squeaked, my face getting warm. "B-But I don't have anyone s-special in my mind right now, s-so...!"

"Ah, right. I know, I know." He patted my head and smiled kindly. I told Grandpa about the situation I had with Kai and Cliff weeks ago. And he's probably read the letter coming from the two of them.

"You read it, didn't you?" I stifled my laughter, raising a brow at him.

He chuckled heartily. "Well, it was worth reading. I could've sworn he was your boyfriend or something with that letter."

"Oh, grandpa..."

"Time to sleep. 'Night Clarisse." My grandpa said as he went to his bedroom.

"Good night." I sighed. I gathered the letters and went to my bedroom. Well, it's actually Jack's bedroom.

Lying on bed, I skimmed through the letters one by one. The first one was the wedding invitation sent by Trent and Elli two weeks ago. The wedding is to be held on the eighth of fall at the church. Rick is the best man and the maid of honor is Karen; Stu's the ring bearer and May's the flower girl. I'm so happy for those two. I'm sure they'll have a wonderful life together.

The next one was Lumina's invitation to the bachelorette party. She's calling all girls from the two towns to attend the celebration.

Then there were letters from Jill, Gray, Karen, Ann, Cliff, Rick and Popuri, asking me how I was doing and telling me that they all miss me. I left Smith with Jill so that it could play with France again. My best friend assured me that Smith is in good hands with her, but sometimes it whimpers at night, probably looking for me.

Jack sent me a very long letter telling me all sorts of stuff that has happened in Mineral Town. First up is that he managed to make the farm's profit rise to three hundred thousand in just two weeks! If that were me, that amount would take me two seasons to make it. I guess he really deserves to be Grandpa Gus' successor. He told me that he finishes the farm work before ten in the morning, and then he goes mining in Forget-Me-Not Valley until five pm with Gray and drops by Jill's farm to have dinner. He goes back at around seven in the evening to check the animals and crops again. Then he goes to the ocean to fish and chitchat with Greg and sleeps at around ten pm. That guy! How can he do so much in one day? He also tells me that on Saturday nights, he drinks a bottle or two with Rick and Karen. Those were the only times he could fully relax. Another story he's told me in his letter was that the town is slowly accepting Kai and Cliff. Everyone seemed shocked at first but the villagers are trying to cope up with the truth; not that Duke and Rick have changed their attitudes towards Kai. And the rest of his stories are just his mockeries of Gray's emo-ness, his pineapples in my hothouse and all the festivals that he won—swimming fest, sumo chicken wrestling and the tomato throwing event.

I saved the best one for last: Kai's letter which I have nearly memorized due to the incessant times I've read it. I could picture him writing this letter with teary eyes.

Dear master Claire,

I MISS YOU. A lot. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you leave. That night when we talked for the last time, I got really sick and couldn't even stand up for one week. Good thing Ann and Cliff were there to take care of me. But I might've felt better if my best friend was there too. Sigh. I was envious of Cliff that he got to see you off. But I'm okay now. I can work in my snack shack again and swim and run and stuff. Speaking of which, does it really run in your blood to swim fast? Jack got first place and even beat your record! Well, just a little. When we reviewed it, your difference was just a matter of milliseconds. Oh, yeah. I think you know that supposedly this year, I should've gone to Forget-Me-Not Valley. But I just can't leave Cliff here alone... Maybe next year, when everything's officially okay and settled? He he.

Anyways, enough about me. How are you? Are you eating well? Do you get plenty of exercise? Are there mosquitoes there? Do you miss us? Have you... Have you found another "dog" of your own? D: Jack and Gray were telling me the other day that this Joe guy was the one who wrote to you to go there. Jack told me that Joe was your childhood best friend who had a crush on you when you were younger, too... So, um, err... Well, I hope you don't replace me. Because even if I have Cliff, he can't replace my best friend. Aw. This is making me cry. Honestly, I've become such a sissy since the spring... I hope you got what you were looking for in Leaf Valley. I hope that you've reached your goals. And I hope when you come back here, you're happier and stronger. Cliff and I want to see you really soon. I want to hug you and see your cute blushing face. Have I ever told you that I'm so lucky to have you? You're one of the best things that ever happened in my life. Meeting you almost four years ago, I never saw it coming that I'd be so attached to you like this. You're really like a big sister to me.

Speaking of which again, last week Cliff and I left Mineral town to go to the city. My dad and sister forgave me, but Cheska and her family haven't. I got a good beating by her dad, but it's okay. I deserved it. But the best thing that happened while on our stay in the city is that we finally found Cliff's sister! Isn't that great? Well, we just know her location. By the end of autumn, we're leaving to search for her. I hope we find her. Oh, and my birthday's coming in less than two weeks. My birthday wish is kind of simple, really, that for whatever that happened in the past, I hope you forgive us. I know we've hurt you and we didn't really mean it... Always remember that you've never been a hindrance to us and you'll never be. Alright? We love you, Claire. I'll always need and want you. I hope we could still be best friends even after everything... I know some things will never be the same again, but I wish our friendship would stay. I wish I'm still your loyal and stupid dog; because for me, you'll always be my princess and master.

Thank you for trying to accept and support me and Cliff... I know it's not easy... Thank you for trying to understand us. Thank you for being our best friend. Claire, we'll be waiting. Please come home soon. Take care of yourself always.  
Much love,  
Kai

"Oh..." I whispered to myself as I felt a tear stream down my smiling face.

One season is not enough for me to forget my feelings for him. But one season is enough for me to recollect myself and be strong enough to try to let go of him. And the latter part seems to be working now. To let go and surrender of what I can't change, the first step was learning to accept what was already there.

The first step... that happened during the last night Kai and I talked before I left for Leaf Valley. And all I needed was to open the lid that had kept all my unspoken feelings and hurt inside me. From there on, I began to feel relieved in some odd way—I can't really describe the feeling. All I know is that during that two-day voyage to Leaf Valley, the situation felt lighter. It's like a giant burden was lifted from me, and that saved me.

Leaf Valley lifted that burden altogether; the people and the atmosphere were my happiness. Joe and my other friends had shaken off the painful memories I had almost completely, replacing them with wonderful experiences that I can take back to Mineral Town. Being home again felt so good.

My eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. I realized that I'm also lucky to have Kai as my best friend and as the person I loved the most—someone so understanding, kind and sweet. I feel so privileged and fortunate to have met someone who can forgive a person like me with no limitations, who had hurt and pained them. I remember him telling me way back that if you truly love someone, you would forgive him or her no matter what, simply because you love the person. It's his simple yet strong principle of love and friendship that amazes me.

I'm sad to leave Leaf Valley. I want to extend my stay here (not that Jack would mind) and be a little kid with Joe and my other friends and go fishing, playing, hiding, swimming and chasing each other. I want to be Grandpa Gus' little granddaughter who loves to catch fireflies and climb trees and eat lots of sweets.

But things never do stay the same... Yet some things stay warmly familiar.

And I can say the same with Kai—we might've experienced so many changes and surprises along the way, yet he remains as my best guy friend. Leaf Valley has taught me to appreciate what has changed and to cherish what remains the same.

I'm ready to let go of my feelings really soon. Maybe just a little support from fate would help—like letting me bump into a handsome guy who's as sweet and gentle as Kai... Well, it doesn't really hurt to dream for a fairy tale; especially that Kai and I were almost there in our happy ending.

We were almost there if it weren't for some unexpected circumstances. But some things aren't meant to be, and maybe there's a better fairy tale and ending for me. Maybe, just like Kai and Cliff, the "easy and perfect" relationship wasn't for me. Maybe I was meant for someone who truly needed me. Maybe Kai wasn't the one who can keep me happy forever.

And maybe, the whole experience was to repair old memories and fights, give way to new bonds and experiences and expand our worlds. My relationships with Jill, Trent and Rick were revived; Popuri and I became good friends now. Karen, Elli and Ann became my friends in the process; Gray found a new best buddy in my cousin, Jack. Kai, Cliff and I got to see and experience a new world filled with surprises and unexpected twists and became stronger people. Certainly, from the whole thing, we gained something wonderful despite of all the pains and hardships.

I wiped away my tears and kept the letters in the drawer. Tucking myself to sleep, I could see Kai and Cliff's faces smiling and happy. A better Claire is coming back to them—someone they can lean on as their pillar and strength, someone who can protect them, someone who appreciates and loves them just the way they are.

I know I'll get over with this.


	18. A New Fairytale

I looked at myself from head to toe in the mirror. I wore a sleeveless, dark grey turtleneck dress and black stockings. My footwear was a pair of simple yet elegant, closed white heels (only just two inches high) which Karen, Popuri, Elli and Ann bought me as a welcome gift yesterday. I left my hair as it was and put on small silver earrings. I finished off the whole get-up cuffing my right wrist with a couple of bangles. That was my guise for the party tonight. As I opened my drawer to put back the other accessories, I found Kai's Christmas gift for me and took it, wondering if I should wear the necklace. Then, I recalled my arrival yesterday.

Yesterday was probably one of the most joyous days in my life when I reached the shores of Mineral Town at around three in the afternoon. Stepping down from the boat, Jill, Karen and Jack came running to me with those goofy and happy faces of theirs. They hugged me so tightly that I almost gasped for air. Behind them were Trent, Elli, Rick, Popuri, Gray, Ann, Cliff and Kai who were waiting for me as well. Kai was holding Smith's leash and the little critter was very excited as its tail was wagging rapidly. I took off its leash and Smith ran over me and licked my face.

"Easy boy," I remember saying to Smith as I stroked its head. "I missed you too."

Kai tapped me on the back. When I looked at him, his eyes were about to cry—maybe of extreme happiness. He took me in his arms so securely and kissed my head many times as I snuggled closer to his warm chest. I missed him so much. Breaking away from the hug, I looked at his face and dried his tears away and whispered, "Mission accomplished."

"You seem happier." He replied softly with a kind smile on his face.

"It's because I am." I giggled.

After that, Cliff embraced me closely, too—and he was sobbing a little wee loudly that everyone laughed at him. "You're such a baby." I remarked, ruffling his hair with my hands still wrapped around his head.

"_Sniff_...I... I missed you Claire. And I'm s-sorry for everything..."

"I missed you too, Cliff. Wait, let me just pull this little prank..."

"Wha—"

I kissed him lightly on the forehead and sneered playfully at Kai. His puppy eyes widened and then he complained, "Why don't I get a kiss? Claire, you're so unfair—!"

Cliff was slightly blushing at the little deed I did, but he was playing along with me, hugging me even closely to him and said, "Looks like I'm the new dog..."

"B-But...! But, eh, Claire...!" He stuttered, looking humorously devastated. "Y-You're my..."

I smacked his head and pinched his cheeks. "Just kidding."

We all went to the farm while chatting and exchanging summer stories along the way. Entering my farm, I applauded and thanked Jack for a wonderful management. The farm was in better shape and the atmosphere really wrapped me with comfort and warmth.

Well, that's that for what happened yesterday.

Jack walked up to me from behind and snickered. "Wow. I'm guessing you met Dia, Katie and Gina in Leaf Valley. I'll have to thank them for that look of yours."

"How'd you know?" I turned to him with a huge grin on my face.

"I just do. Didn't Grandpa Gus tell you I was popular with all the ladies there?" He smirked.

Actually, _he was_. All of them except Gwen were asking me stuff about Jack. "I didn't need to ask Grandpa. Katie, Dia, Gina, Lyla, Aurelia, Alice and even that strange girl named Marina were asking about you. What did you do? Hypnotize them?"

"Heck no. I'm really just... you know. I'm just me. Heh."

I shook my head and grumbled. "Oh please..."

"Aw, I was just joking. Hey. You got tanned a bit."

"We were spending most of our time in Crystal Bay fishing, swimming and chasing each other." I laughed, examining my complexion. "We should really set a reunion soon with Mark and Tina, too. It'll be tons of fun."

"Yeah. Oh, what time are you going to Lumina's mansion? It's already quarter to six."

"Six. And Trent's stag party is at seven, right?"

"Yep. Probably at this hour, the best man and Doug are preparing all the food and drinks."

"Then why are you already dressed?"

"I was going to accompany you to Forget-Me-Not Valley." He casually responded, shoving me away from the mirror to fix his appearance. "Gosh, I'm so good-looking."

Jack was wearing a fitted dark blue polo shirt, faded jeans and white sneakers. It was a simple get-up but the polo shirt emphasized his almost perfect, not too burly figure, making him quite striking. His messy brown hair was simply tucked in by his cap, except for the usual three strands and he was good to go. Well, I guess the ladies back at Leaf Valley had a reason to like him in terms of appearance after all.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Popuri and Ann are coming to pick me up in a few minutes, anyway."

"Karen and Mary?"

"They're going with Elli later."

"You are still women, and as a gentleman, I shall protect you, Madam Ann and Madam Popuri from any harm along the way." He said, bowing down to me.

"Moron. Anyway, are Kai and Cliff invited to the party?"

"Yeah. Even if Rick's a little pissed off, Trent's order was absolute: every bachelor from Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley is to be invited to the party. Dr. Hardy's even invited! Besides, Trent said something like, 'Those two made gossiping worthwhile anyway.'"

"That... two-faced doctor..." I shook my head. "Hey, don't drink too much later."

"And that goes for you too, Clarisse."

"I really don't drink, and you know that." I threw him a haughty look and stuck my tongue out.

"Well, that's true." He chuckled. "Then don't go fooling around with a guy."

"It's a bachelorette party, there isn't supposed to be a guy."

"Exactly, it _is_ a bachelorette party. You never know, maybe Lumina ordered a sexy host for you guys, or maybe lots of them too, dancing only in their underwear. Mmm, what a delightful scene, don't you agree, my little cousin?" He nudged me on the shoulder, his eyes peering at me teasingly.

I blushed furiously and pushed him away, yelling, "Y-You idiot!"

"Hopefully, Rick's ordered a hostess for us, too..." He sighed dreamily. "Oh, someone's at the door. Probably Ann and Popuri. Well, let's go now."

"Yes, Mr. Good-looking perverted gentleman."

"Remember: Do not drink too much. Do not talk to strangers. No fooling around with a host. You might get HIV or ai—"

"SHUT UP!" I punched his shoulder. He then noticed the necklace I was still holding.

"Hey wait, are you thinking of wearing that?" He seized it away from me and scrutinized it. "I do not approve."

"What?"

"Don't take it in a wrong way. It's not because it's from Kai. I mean, it wouldn't really fit with your whole outfit." He defended himself and put back the necklace in the drawer.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, surrendering to his critique. "Let's go."

* * *

"And of course, to the bride-to-be, Elli, cheers for you!" Karen hollered, raising her glass of wine.

"Cheers!" We all exclaimed as we toasted.

"Hee hee. Girls, I'd like to thank you all, most especially to Karen and Lumina for this gathering!" Elli said with a bright smile on her pinkish face, a little drunk. "The bride is happy to be friends with you all!"

"I think this is the first I saw Elli drink." Jill whispered to me, munching on a cupcake. I nodded in response.

Apparently, Karen had to control herself to not drink too much, since she and Lumina were the organizers of Elli's bachelorette party. She has to supervise and host the event with Lumina, who's actually pretty good in handling celebrations like these. I, being someone who really doesn't like to drink, am already getting dizzy at the moment. Ann, Jill, Karen and Nami were teasing me and had dared me to drink at least two bottles. Well, being bullied like that, I couldn't do a thing. And besides, I doubt that Jack would even consider two bottles of wine as many.

There were no hosts or macho dancers, thank Goddess, although Lumina and Elli were teasing me about sending an attractive host just for me. I do not know if they're just toying with that idea or not. But all there was in the mansion were a buffet of delectable and high-class food, a vast number of expensive and luxurious bottles of wine, varieties of sweet-smelling and colorful flowers and lots of balloons (it was Elli's request) all prepared and sponsored by Lumina and her grandmother, Romana.

Half-way with my second bottle, I was getting a little suffocated and extremely dizzy so I excused myself and went outside for some air. Though I was woozy and nauseous, I was still sane and aware of everything... I think. Jill offered if I'd like some help, but I told her that I'm fine and she should have fun with the others. It's not like something bad would happen.

I pushed open the manor's gigantic doors and sucked in air deeply. Judging from the sky and surroundings, I'm betting that it's around ten pm already. The lamp posts scattered around illuminated the place so it wasn't that dark.

The air was so cold that I felt goose bumps all over my bare skin. I sat down by the mansion's steps and hugged my body, trying to warm myself. My eyes were becoming sleepy too. Maybe I should've gone to one of the bedrooms instead of going outside. Besides, I could've just opened the windows for air. Well, instead of falling asleep here, I decided to go back. As I was about to stand up, a figure came from above and landed in front of me, perfectly poised and composed.

I was stunned. Where did this man come from? From the sky?

"Oh, I must apologize. I must've surprised you." The man bowed his head slightly to me, one hand on his chest and the other behind him.

"Ah..." Was all I managed to say. Suddenly, my intoxication seemed to die away as each second ticked by. I was taken aback from this man—not because of his slightly bizarre and disturbing entrance, but because of his appearance.

He was tall, and his physique wasn't too brawny, but wasn't too skinny either. His skin was flawless, porcelain white. He had long, silver hair and unique, feline aquamarine eyes that just captivated me. His smile was so charming that it took my breath away. And the way his smile is curled up—it reminds me of a graceful yet devious cat. His aura and charisma is so appealing, so strong and very alluring. The way he speaks is so smooth and velvety... Well, in total, he completely hypnotized me.

"He he. It seems the cat got your tongue, beautiful." His silky voice chuckled. "Walking alone at night?"

"W-Well," I began, my teeth chattering because of the cold and the nervousness inside me. "I n-needed some fresh air... I was getting a little suffocated inside and felt awfully dizzy."

He looked at me with those feline, mysterious eyes of his. Then he said, "But it's cold out here. It's best if you stay in one of the grand manor's bedrooms."

I remembered Jack telling me earlier not to talk to strangers. And then, something came to me. "Y-You couldn't be... a... a _host_?"

"Pardon me?" He muttered, suppressing his laughter. "A host?"

"Umm... You're n-not?" With all the qualities he possessed, he sure could pass for one, so I thought that he might be... Oh my Goddess. "Ah...! I'm s-so sorry! I thought you were...!"

"He he. It's fine, it's fine. Ah, you're really something." He chuckled again and then he said, "I'm assuming you are not a resident here?"

"I live in the neighboring village, in Mineral Town. So you mean you're a resident here?"

"You could say that." He winked at me. I felt my temperature go up. I must've been blushing like crazy that he noticed and said, "My, my. You look even more adorable with those flushed cheeks."

After that remark, only then I realized that his cheeks were also reddish. Was he actually blushing?

"Ah... Um..." I stammered yet again, not knowing what to say next. "Then w-what are you doing here? And where did you c-come from?"

"Before I answer your questions, lovely princess, here," He removed his purple scarf and wrapped it around my shoulders like a shawl. "It's yours now. It's the only scarf I have and it's very important to me, so please take good care of it."

"B-But why?"

"You are feeling cold, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, but you don't have to give something s-so important to a stranger like me." I protested, as I began to remove the stole.

He held my hands and gently put the shawl back. "No, I insist. You give important things to important people, don't you?"

"Important?" _But we just met_.

"Yes. You are important to me now, princess." He smirked.

I blushed again. "W-What is your name?"

"He he. I'm quite the ladies' man and a prince of the stars."

Just then, Lumina walked out of the doors of the mansion, her head eventually turning to our direction. "Hey, aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!"

_Thief?_

"He he. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." He took a few strides forward, and he faced me again. "Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

Lumina came running to us and yelled, "Wait right there!"

Skye peered at her playfully, making me a little uneasy. Jealousy on my part? "He he. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

To my surprise, Lumina was holding her face with both of her hands and had a wide smile stretched across her face. "What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..."

The thief turned to me then, and flashed me a sweet yet sly smile. And he stealthily slipped away into the night, with Lumina running after him with that expression on her face.

Minutes later, she came back—still holding her face and smiling gaily. "Phantom Skye! He... He got away from me! He he he. That thief is so cool!"

"Lumina... I don't know if you chased him because he was a thief or because you got captivated by him..." I mumbled, shaking my head. With Phantom Skye out now, my drunkenness began to edge its way through my entire body again. My eyes felt heavy once more.

"Hey, Lumina, Claire, what's taking you guys so long?" Karen called out as she and the rest of the girls went out of the mansion.

"Phantom Skye was here... Before he left, he was talking with Claire." Lumina explained, still with that goofy smile on her face.

"He was... what?" Jill's eyebrows furrowed and she firmly held my shoulders. "Did the thief do anything to you? Did he use his maiden chick beam on you?"

"N-No... We just talked for a bit... What's a maiden chick b-beam?"

"He uses that to paralyze his female victims temporarily. Phantom Skye's robbery in this town began just this summer." She answered. "Anyways, that's it? He really didn't do anything to you?"

"Well, he gave me his only s-scarf... because it was chilly."

"You mean this purple cloth swathed around you?" Popuri pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"But Lumina, doesn't the thief leave notes before he comes to steal?" Flora worried. "Did he leave a warning beforehand?"

"Actually, yes, he did. I'm sorry to have kept this from all of you." Lumina took out a piece of paper from her pocket and read it aloud.

_"Tonight, I will waltz around your mansion and seek the fairest princess as the merriment goes on. And when fate gives me a chance, I shall take away the princess' most precious piece: her heart.  
Yours truly, Phantom Skye."_

"It can't be serious that Phantom Skye... was actually looking for someone to love?" Muffy gasped.

"Seems like it, though." Celia heaved a sigh. "But Lumina, why did you keep this from us?"

"I'm really sorry, girls. It's just that, I didn't want everyone to worry and I thought he was referring to my collection of princess figurines which are worth hundreds of thousands. I didn't quite get the part with taking away the princess' most precious piece, but I still locked them somewhere upstairs to be sure. Before I went outside, I checked the room if any of the figurines were gone. But they were safe, and all the other rooms were locked too. Then I noticed an opened window..." Lumina trailed off, looking at me. "Tell me, Claire. Did the thief come from the second floor?"

"Umm... I think he did, if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me... " I answered, yawning already. I was still hugging myself with Skye's scarf. The note was pretty obvious... I didn't think Lumina would be that dense to not think of the party.

"So I was right. I went outside to check if Claire's okay and if Phantom Skye was there... and you know the rest."

"Then, what he meant to 'waltz around your mansion' was to watch and observe us in the party... and the princess he was referring to was one of us girls... and to take away this princess' heart... is to make her fall in love with him." Mary interpreted, adding, "And this princess he chose... is _Claire_?"

"M-Me?!" My eyes popped wide open. Skye did call me "princess" earlier, but there is no way he meant...

"When Claire went outside to get some air, Skye jumped out of the second floor's windows to grab the opportunity of 'taking away her heart'. Seems like it." Ann concluded with a small nod.

"C-Claire..." Nami faced me with an alarmed look. "Please, fall in love with somebody else—anybody else, just not for a thief...!"

I was dazed. My mouth gaped as I stared at her.

"Too late." Elli giggled, stroking my head. "Looks like she grew attached to that purple scarf already. That phantom may have been successful in attracting her."

I blushed at Elli's comment because it was true—I was really drawn to that smooth-talking thief.

"Besides, what else do you expect? The gentle, mysterious and sweet type is her ideal guy." Jill snickered. "And we can't deny that Phantom Skye is attractive and handsome as well. Claire just scored a prince of her own."

"This is interesting! I'm sure the guys back at home will love to hear about this." Ann laughed out loud, patting my back. "Way to go, Claire!"

"Go for that happy ending, Princess Claire!" Popuri cheered me.

Karen chuckled heartily. "Well I'll be! After a devastated love story with some gays, out comes an exciting one with a handsome thief. I'd love to see this Phantom Skye!"

"Well, it's still your decision anyway if you would pursue the phantom thief's move." Jill reminded me with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure Kai, Gray and Rick would be against it though. Trent would start mocking you too. And Jack, well, maybe Jack would let you be."

"All the guys here would want you to avoid him at any cost." Lumina winked at me.

"Dad's going to be telling you to be careful too." Ann added, quickly whispering. "But go for it!"

"Think about it, Claire. You're going to be with a thief." Flora told me sternly.

It is kind of dangerous that a thief actually likes me, plus the fact that I was captivated by him as well.

Then again, I did say before that maybe the "easy and perfect" relationship wasn't cut out for me, right? Maybe, this one's my fairy tale. Maybe, this prince of the stars is actually my happy ending. So maybe this time, just maybe...

"Hee hee." I suddenly giggled, holding on to my prized purple scarf. All the girls' attention was on me. Most of them were excited and enthusiastic by the whole thing, but some like Nami, Flora and Celia looked really bothered. "I might just like him... that _cat_."

"You look like you already do." Karen smirked at me, and then hollered, "Cheers for Claire's prince!"

"Cat, eh? First one's a dog. Now this one's a cat." My best friend laughed along with me. "A new story."

It's going to be a new story, all right.

**END.**

* * *

_**AN: I hope all of you liked this multi-chaptered fic. The story is 70% inspired with an experience I had in real life. Yes, I had my Kai, Cliff, Gray, Jill, Rick, Popuri, Trent, and Karen. I had this kind of story. I know this one has a lot of twists and confusion and bullshit... Well, er... That's just the way it is. **__**I meant to emphasize some values here- friendship, acceptance and forgiveness. Those were what I learned in this journey.**_

_****__**Thank you very much for taking your time to read We Were Almost There. ;D**_


End file.
